


Cowboys

by JaredGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, Texas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/pseuds/JaredGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen e Jared eram amantes quando adolescentes, aprendendo as coisas da vida um com o outro, mas essa cumplicidade foi quebrada depois que a vida os afastou. Depois de anos se reencontram e estão muito mudados, fisicamente inclusive, o que pode acontecer quando se reencontram em corpos adultos depois de tantos anos? O Texas é um Estado conservador. Será que suas famílias e amigos os acolherão?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyama/gifts).



> Espero que gostem do romance homossexual que esses dois personagens viverão em meio a uma sociedade homofóbica. Vamos amar juntos e sofrer juntos.

Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.  
Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

Fanfiction: Cowboys

Capítulo 1 - Reencontro

 

Após o término da faculdade de Fisioterapia, Jensen está de volta à fazenda de seus pais para as férias, muitas lembranças o aguardam nesse retorno.

A fazenda em Huntsville ficava bem distante da cidade de Austin. Jensen estava dirigindo fazia horas com sono e sozinho, somente o rádio e o café mantinham-no acordado , porém queria chegar logo a fazenda do pai para ver todos e dormir. Fazia meses que se formara na Universidade de Austin e não via a família. Alguns flashes de sua adolescência vieram a mente

Um garoto de cabelos pretos tomava banho num tonel com ele, após o banho foram explorar o mato e o garoto de cabelos pretos o beijou na boca. Era um menino franzino e sorridente demais.

Jensen tentou afastar essas lembranças afinal havia deixado a namorada Daneel na faculdade e essas eram apenas lembranças dos tempos de garoto na fazenda, quando crianças experimentam beijo na boca. Mas Jensen sabia que não havia sido somente um beijo. Os dois garotos foram muito além e experimentaram outras coisas homoeróticas que nem tinham coragem de comentar entre si, apenas faziam e fingiam esquecer quando voltavam ao convívio de outras pessoas. Jensen tomou outro gole de café tentando esquecer isso, só queria chegar logo. Finalmente uma placa na estrada indicava Huntsville.

Ao chegar foi recebido com uma grande festa, seus pais e irmãos o esperavam com um churrasco e alguns vizinhos dos quais ele nem lembrava. Aproveitou a comida, bebida e a conversa mas se retirou em uma hora para a cama pois estava exausto.

A casa de seu pai era enorme e bela, como uma casa de fazenda do Texas. O seu quarto ainda estava intacto, com a decoração de adolescente ainda, a bandeira do time do coração ainda na parede. Sorriu e nem trocou de roupa, se jogou na cama pesadamente e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Jensen foi acordado com o barulho de uma caminhonete que chegava. Levantou-se , foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e deu uma boa olhada no espelho, estava com a barba loira por fazer, não se importou, estava em casa. Desceu para tomar o café e sua mãe o abraçou:

\- Meu amor! Dormiu bem?

\- Dormi como uma pedra... - se sentou a mesa e começou a devorar a torta de maçã mais maravilhosa do planeta, a torta de sua mãe.

Jensen ouvia um falatório lá fora e alguém abriu a porta da cozinha. Era seu pai acompanhado de um rapaz muito alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos quase até os ombros que trazia uma caixa de compras.

\- Onde eu coloco sr Roger? – o rapaz olhou para Jensen e ambos congelaram.

\- Pode por aqui no armário Jared...

O rapaz sem ação ficou parado olhando Jensen e em seguida ambos baixaram a cabeça.

\- O-Ok sr Roger- o rapaz colocou a caixa sobre a bancada e já ia saindo rapidamente quando Roger o chamou

\- Lembra-se de Jensen, Jared? Tem tempo que vocês não se vêem...desde o colegial eu acho

Jared se virou e Jensen foi cordial, fez o mesmo e ambos sorriram amarelo um para o outro. Jared por um instante lembrou-se de como Jensen havia sido um garoto muito loiro e muito bonito, mas agora estava estonteante, reparou nas sardas pelo nariz e seios da face e os profundos olhos verdes de Jensen, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Jensen por sua vez percebera como o garoto moreno havia crescido, até demais! E como estava musculoso e forte... apreciavam-se em silêncio. Era nítida a tensão sexual que se formava novamente entre eles em questão de segundos.

\- hey, como vai? – Jensen quebrou a tensão

Jared se encostou na bancada tendo lembranças nada castas do que fizeram juntos no mato há alguns anos atrás...aliás o que costumavam fazer pois não foi somente uma vez e sim várias.

\- Hey Jensen, como está? – fingiam muito bem em não se lembrarem.

\- hamm eu cheguei ontem a noite, vim passar as férias... e você o que faz por aqui? Não fez faculdade?

Roger respondeu por ele:

\- Jensen, o Jared esteve um tempo tentando a carreira de ator, mas seu pai faleceu ano passado, que Deus o tenha e ele veio vender a fazenda do pai, mas veja você... está muito difícil vender não é Jared?

Ele baixou a cabeça e os cabelos castanhos escorreram pelo rosto

\- Sim senhor, está...- limitou-se a responder e também porque não queria lembrar do pai.

\- Mas ele descobriu outro talento nato Jensen...

\- Ah é mesmo pai, o que é?- Jensen já estava querendo terminar aquela conversa

\- Ele doma cavalos selvagens!

Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada:

\- Nem tanto senhor!

\- Jensen, tivemos um casal que fugiu, os achamos no mato bem na divisa da fazenda e Beaver estava aqui, me ajudou a trazê-los de volta depois de muito custo e ela veio com um potrinho, ele cresceu rebelde e somente Jared consegue segurá-lo! Todos os dias ele vem aqui para tentar domar aquela ferinha! Esse rapaz é de ouro!

Jensen riu

\- Encantador de cavalos... - zombou

\- É, pois é... - respondeu Jared – Bem vou indo vê-lo senhor, estarei lá se precisar de mais alguma coisa eu vou à loja para o senhor!

\- Não preciso de mais nada meu filho, muito obrigado...

Jared saiu rápido como um foguete, cheio de raiva por Jensen zombar dele daquela forma tão sutil que nem o pai dele percebera. A sua vontade era de ir embora naquele momento, mas em respeito a família Ackles foi ver o cavalo. O cavalo corria pelo cercado, aparentemente indomável, Jared arrancou um pedaço de mato, pôs na boca e subiu no cercado observando o belo animal, então olhou para o céu, o sol estava inclemente, tirou a camisa a pendurando na cerca, foi quando a voz de Jensen atrás dele quase o fez escorregar da cerca.

\- Muito lindo...

Jared olhou pra trás e fez cara feia de interrogação

\- O cavalo é realmente muito lindo - sorria Jensen

\- sim é – respondeu Jared secamente se sentando na cerca com uma perna pra cada lado.

\- Sabe eu iria te ignorar, mas meu pai me fez vir até aqui em nome dos velhos tempos e ele está olhando lá da porta da cozinha.

Jared sorriu em tom sarcástico e respondeu:

\- Parece que há mais cavalos chucros por aqui precisando ser domados...

\- hmm é pode ser... – Jensen também subiu e sentou na cerca meio sem jeito, havia perdido fazia tempo. – Sabe, eu superei você...

Jared o olhou e deu uma gargalhada:

\- Não sei do que fala - tentou deixar o outro desconcertado

\- Sabe sim...

Jared o olhou transformando sua expressão de sarcástico para sério

\- Pois eu não... mas ok quem quer sinceridade agora anos depois não é mesmo?- deu um pulo pra fora da cerca deixando Jensen boquiaberto e com o coração saltando do peito.

Jared foi até as baias e tirou um cavalo negro de dentro o preparando com a cela. Jensen foi até ele

\- O que quis dizer?

Jared somente preparava o cavalo em silêncio, sob o olhar atento de Jensen em seus músculos, que não acreditava em como aquele rapaz franzino havia se transformado em um homem estonteantemente lindo. Quando estava pronto, Jared subiu no cavalo passando por Jensen e dizendo:

\- Ficou surdo na faculdade freckles? Heya!- gritou para o cavalo que relinchou e saiu correndo. Os cabelos de Jared voavam com a velocidade daquele cavalo.

Jensen ficou parado observando e pensando mas essa estadia aqui vai me fazer mal...


	2. Tempestade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperando mais leitores! Espero que gostem das minhas obras...

Capítulo 2

Tempestade

Jensen voltou para casa com um ódio terrível e nem sabia por quê. Aquele garoto que ele conhecera quando moleque havia se tornado um homem enorme, forte, tremendamente bonito e não o havia esquecido. Era tentação demais para seu mundo, e ele precisava ficar afastado. Decidiu pegar um livro que havia levado, deitou-se em sua cama com uma xícara de café do lado e pôs-se a ler. Acabou adormecendo.

Dois dias se passaram. Jensen escutava a caminhonete de Jared chegar, ouvia as conversas dele com seu pai, mas não saía do quarto. Sua mãe chegou a pensar que estava doente.

\- Meu filho, você veio aqui para ficar trancado lendo?

Jensen fez ar de tédio.

\- Mãe, eu apreciaria se me deixasse descansar da faculdade...

\- Meu querido, eu sei que você deseja descansar, mas tem tantas coisas para fazer aqui. – Ela sentou na cama do filho.

Jensen riu.

\- O que, por exemplo? Dar comida aos cavalos? Passo. – Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. Jared estava indo de encontro ao cavalo selvagem do estábulo de seu pai e desta vez trajava uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo, calça jeans, botas e um hilário chapéu de cowboy. Sorriu sarcasticamente e fechou a cortina. Voltou a se deitar em sua cama, e sua mãe o olhou com tristeza e estranheza.

\- Ok meu bem, não vou insistir. - Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Jensen ficou com remorso, mas não voltaria atrás e definitivamente sair daquele quarto com aquele perigo lá fora não era uma opção. A tardinha seu pai gritou na porta do quarto dele.

\- Jensen! Preciso de umas coisas do mercado e tenho uma lista, levanta essa bunda daí!

Jensen se levantou xingando todos os palavrões possíveis para si mesmo e vestiu uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta gola V e saiu.

Lá embaixo, Jared estava entrando na cozinha sendo empurrado por Donna.

\- Você vai provar do meu bolo de milho sim! E vai tomar um café também! - Dizia ela.

\- Mas eu preciso ir... - Suplicava ele. – Preciso fazer compras para minha despensa.

\- Ah, que ótimo! Então você leva Jensen ao mercado! – Disse Roger chegando a cozinha com Jensen.

\- O QUÊ? - Disseram ambos em uníssono.

\- Não Sr. Roger, eu realmente preciso ir. - Disse Jared evitando olhar Jensen, mas Jensen não conseguia evitar olhá-lo e parecia começar a gostar daquilo, lembrando-se que deixaram de se falar quando Jensen soube da traição de Jared com uma garota do colégio. Sempre foi louco pra se vingar daquilo já que jamais havia esquecido o outro tal como havia dito. Fazia tudo para mentir pra si mesmo e agora faria de tudo pra mentir para Jared. Resolveu que ia brincar com o fato de que o outro havia confessado nunca tê-lo esquecido.

\- Ah, que isso Jay? Vamos no mercado comigo. - Disse Jensen. - Pelos velhos tempos...

Jared o olhou finalmente com raiva.

\- To saindo! Te espero na sua caminhonete! - Deu as costas falando alto, mas seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito. Como havia adorado aquele homem e adorava como ele estava agora. Jensen teve pensamentos pecaminosos sobre o que poderia fazer com ele no caminho, no mato, mas como não era essa sua intenção, afastou esses pensamentos da mente.

Jared saiu pela cozinha com vontade de matar aquele loiro lindo. Jensen estava sedutor, mandão, sarcástico. Ele o aguardava já sentado no lado do carona e riu muito quando Jared entrou com aquele chapéu.

\- Pode me dizer que merda é essa? - Tirou o chapéu da cabeça do outro, colocou em sua cabeça olhando pra Jared e segurando o chapéu, piscou pra ele.

\- Muito engraçado... estou rolando de rir... e eu gosto desse chapéu!

Jensen tirou o chapéu.

\- Por quê? Pertenceu a seu último namoradinho?

Jared parou e o olhou seriamente.

\- Pertenceu ao meu pai!

\- Ahhh... – Jensen ficou arrependido, sabia o quanto Jared havia amado o pai. Calou-se enquanto o outro ligava o carro.

Estavam em silêncio até metade do caminho quando Jensen resolveu pedir desculpas.

\- Me desculpa pela brincadeira idiota.

Jared fez expressão de enfado e nem respondeu. Jensen reparava nos braços musculosos do outro dirigindo aquela caminhonete na estrada um tanto esburacada e em como algumas vezes Jared dirigia com um braço para fora da janela. Parecia que tudo que ele fazia era perfeito. Por sua vez Jared sentia o cheiro do perfume caro de Jensen que o inebriava e tentava a todo custo não olhar para o ex-namorado como se ele fosse hipnotizá-lo com aqueles olhos profundamente verdes e os lábios perfeitos. Jensen não se conteve e se odiando antecipadamente, pousou a mão sobre a mão do outro no câmbio. O gesto foi um tanto rude, como se ele estivesse em desespero. Jared levou um susto e quase perdeu a direção da caminhonete, fazendo uma freada brusca mais a frente. O radiador começou a ferver.

\- Está louco? - Gritou Jared. – Mas que droga! - Disse olhando a fumaça.

Jensen se inclinou para frente tomando o ar, nervoso com o que fizera e sem saber porque o fizera.

\- Desculpa, mas você não respondeu ao meu pedido de desculpas!

Se olharam.

\- Eu não acredito! Eu preciso dizer "Jensen está desculpado?" É isso? Porque você me odeia tanto? - Jensen parou pra pensar no que deveria dizer. – Ah, não senhor! Diga rápido Jensen, não pense numa resposta fabricada!

\- Você me traiu!

\- Não acredito! Com Chrissy? Meu deus, é isso?...

\- É claro que sempre foi isso...

Jared riu.

\- Sempre? Até hoje? – Piscou para Jensen e saiu do carro para verificar o radiador e abrir a tampa.

Jensen deu um chute no carro ainda sentado com ódio por ter baixado sua guarda daquela forma e disse baixinho. – Até agora... - Saiu do carro também e reparou que ventava. Olhou pra o céu e viu que se preparava uma tremenda tempestade.

\- Vai chover muito... - Disse ele.

\- E você vai dizer que é feito de açúcar? – Agora Jared se divertia.

\- Palhação, conserta esse troço logo pra irmos ao mercado que eu quero ir embora logo! - Ficou olhando o céu e as nuvens que ficavam cada vez mais negras.

\- Volta pra dentro do carro e deixa os homens trabalharem! - Disse Jared em alusão a Jensen ter sido na maior parte das vezes passivo com ele.

\- Você não perdeu o senso de humor imbecil não é? – Jensen sentou no carro e bateu a porta com muita força para irritar Jared que protestou do lado de fora algo que Jensen não identificou.

O carro esfriou e tentaram prosseguir quando a tempestade os pegou no meio do caminho.

\- Não vou continuar, eles vão fechar o mercado. – Disse Jared.

\- Por causa da chuva?

\- Se você não se lembra, uma tempestade dessas aqui pode causar uma catástrofe. Eu vou voltar, te deixar na sua casa e vou pra minha.

Jared quase não enxergava o caminho de volta de tanta água que caía. Relâmpagos e vento castigavam a paisagem e o moreno imaginava o que poderia acontecer dentro daquele carro se parasse ali e esperasse a tempestade terminar. Ou eles se matariam ou se amariam. Evitou pensar nisso. Por outro lado Jensen estava torcendo para aquele carro ferver novamente, o motor explodir ou algo assim. Olhava aquele moreno sem camisa do lado dele e sentia um arrepio nas costas e uma sensação deliciosa no baixo ventre. Sabia que era tesão puro, e estava consumindo-o. A caminhonete era nova mas não tão resistente. Jared havia comprado com o dinheiro que o pai havia lhe deixado, mas não havia escolhido um bom carro para aquele tipo de estrada na região das fazendas e não entendia de carro muito bem, afinal era ator e não mecânico, como sempre dizia. A torcida do loiro deu certo e o carro atolou.

Jared gritou de tanto ódio.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh merda de carro do inferno!

Jensen escondeu o sorriso olhando para fora do carro. Jared o olhou rapidamente e cruzou os braços se ajeitando no banco. Estava suando, pois o carro estava fechado. Jensen também suava um pouco. Jared o olhava disfarçadamente, vendo o quanto aquele cara era bonito. A barba por fazer, as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, os olhos verdes.

\- Donna vai ficar preocupada... – Ele reparou em quanto Jensen o comia com os olhos, então pegou seu chapéu e pôs na cabeça ajeitando para que tampasse os olhos como se fosse dormir e esperar a chuva passar.

Jensen sentiu-se inquieto, ajeitou-se no carro e encostou a perna na perna de Jared, que sentiu e se moveu, cortando o contato. Jensen ficou olhando pra ele e levou a mão ao membro ereto tentando cobrir com a camisa, mas era muito evidente. Jared viu por baixo do chapéu e sorriu, sem nada comentar. Jensen ficou constrangido e ao perceber isso, Jared decidiu não se calar.

\- Eu ainda te dou tesão né garanhão? – Levantou o chapéu olhando nos olhos de Jensen roçando a perna na perna de Jensen.

\- Sendo bem sincero sim, mas não precisamos falar sobre isso não é mesmo? – Jensen desviou o olhar para fora do carro.

\- Não precisamos, mas você quer...

Jensen deu uma gargalhada.

\- Não, não quero... falar realmente não... "Mas fazer..." Pensou.

\- Então o que você quer? – Jared se moveu ficando mais próximo, o que deixou ambos tensos. – Você me trata como lixo, zomba de mim, faz piadinhas idiotas e agora fica se esfregando em mim? Pensa que não percebo seus olhares? Vá se esfregar nas garotas em Austin. - Jared voltou ao seu lugar. – Superei você se quer saber...

Jensen deu um chute na canela do outro, que deu um grito surdo dentro do carro.

\- Você ta maluco? Porra! Puta que pariu!

O olhar de Jensen era de raiva e súplica, percebendo isso, Jared foi pra cima dele. Jensen não protestou, não tentou se livrar. Jared o segurou firme no banco do carro e beijou sua boca, sendo retribuído com suspiros. Quando se afastou, voltou ao seu lugar dizendo.

\- Pronto, agora tem um motivo pra não dormir...

Jensen ficou louco para que aquele beijo continuasse e ficou inquieto, com raiva, com tesão, tudo junto. Não falou uma palavra sequer de protesto, não xingou, mas sua vontade era ter Jared. Somente isso. O moreno tentou a todo custo se conter, botou o chapéu no rosto novamente e tentou se acalmar do desejo que sentia.

Silêncio imperou dentro do carro, só sendo quebrado pelo tamborilar da chuva no teto do carro.


	3. Depois da tormenta, atormentados

Capítulo 3

 

Depois da tormenta, atormentados

 

A chuva diminuiu e eles finalmente conseguiram sair do carro. Jared começou a fazer todos os esforços para desatolar o carro e Jensen continuava parado somente olhando.

\- Vai ficar aí parado como uma dama me olhando fazer todo o serviço pesado? - Perguntou Jared.

Jensen riu.

\- O saradão aqui é você, pode continuar e eu fico torcendo para que tudo dê certo.

\- Filho da puta... – Resmungou Jared e Jensen foi se sentar numa pedra para ficar observando. Estava com raiva por Jared não ter continuado o que começou e tê-lo abandonado cheio de desejo dentro do carro, mas sabia que o moreno ia se vingar pelas piadinhas cheias de sarcasmo e maldade dele.

\- A Chrissy era gostosa?

Jared virou a chave do carro logo após a frase para forçar o carro a sair do atoleiro.

\- O quê? Não ouvi! – Jared sorria com ironia.

\- Desgraçado... – Dessa vez foi o loiro quem resmungou.

Com o carro desligado, Jared pensou por uns instantes.

\- Liga para o seu pai vir te buscar que eu vou andando até minha casa buscar o jipe.

\- Mas sua casa fica longe!

\- Fica não, são mais ou menos uns 700 metros virando ali naquela rua. - Ele apontou e saltou do carro pegando sua mochila. – Vai, liga pro seu pai! Não vou deixar você sozinho aqui, pode aparecer um estuprador tarado por loiros... – O moreno riu.

\- Olha, to rolando de rir Jared... Mas sério, ele pode te levar em casa, você não vai andando porra nenhuma. - Jensen pegou o celular e examinou-o, qual foi sua deliciosa surpresa ao ver que não havia qualquer sinal. - Sem sinal! – Gritou ele pra Jared que já ia andando na frente e se deteve, não acreditando que teria que levar Jensen para sua casa.

\- Ok, vamos embora então!

Os dois foram andando pela estrada sem trocarem uma palavra durante uns bons 100 metros, até que Jensen interrompeu o silêncio.

\- Faltam 20 dias para eu retornar a Austin e ver Danneel novamente.

\- Hmm... - Fez Jared sem interesse algum no assunto.

\- É minha namorada... Eu pensei durante esses dias e acho que vou pedi-la em casamento.

Ele olhou Jared, que sequer moveu um músculo diferente no rosto, entretanto o moreno pensava "Sorte a dele eu ser bom ator porque essa coisa idiota de tentar fazer ciúmes chega a ser patético".

\- Você tem namorada ou namorado, Jared?

Jared o olhou dessa vez com os olhos chispando raiva.

\- Você não cansa de me cutucar com essa coisa de ser gay não, cara? - Ele parou de andar. - O único cara com quem trepei na vida foi você! Eu fui pra Hollywood, estudei, fiz alguns trabalhos e tive muitas namoradas, mas nenhum namorado Jensen... Porque você foi o único cara por quem me interessei... E o último também. – Recomeçou a andar e Jensen ficou parado boquiaberto. Lembrou que sempre se chocava com a sinceridade e honestidade de Jared que era um homem sem rodeios, sem máscaras, ele falava tudo que sentia abertamente, ao contrário dele mesmo, que se escondia sob a capa da insensibilidade e da arrogância. Sentiu-se arrogante ao estar sempre perturbando Jared, sentiu-se uma pessoa ruim e na realidade não era, só se protegia demais atrás de falsa frieza.

Chegaram a casa de Jared. Uma casa de dois andares tão bonita quanto à dos pais de Jensen e toda de madeira. Jensen se surpreendeu por Jared ser tão rico quando a sua própria família, entretanto poderia fazer o que quisesse com o que tinha, ao contrário dele mesmo que ainda padecia sob o jugo do pai. Jared pulou os três enormes degraus da entrada, pois era bem alto e podia fazer isso e abriu correndo a porta de casa. Jensen subiu exausto os degraus, ofegante e entrou olhando tudo, imaginando muitas coisas. Viu uma lareira bonita e um tapete de pelagem. Sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos descansando, mas também imaginando certa cena, pois sua mente só lhe pregava peças quando estava perto daquele moreno.

A madeira na lareira crepitava. Os estalos, o cheiro do vinho caro e do perfume de Jared o inebriavam. Estavam deitados naquele tapete quente, e Jensen aplicava beijos no tórax do moreno. Os dois estavam deitados nus depois de uma tarde de amor. Jensen subia em seu homem, sentava em suas coxas e se dobrava pra lhe beijar a boca e quase podia sentir a língua quente de Jared.

\- Dormiu? – Jared o chamou. Jensen deu um pulo no sofá, pensando estar excitado e agradeceu a Deus não estar, seria mais uma situação vexatória. O moreno parecia ter tomado banho naquele tempo em que ele esteve sentado na sala e a passos largos, vestindo agora uma camisa limpa de estamapa xadrez com os botões abertos, uma calça jeans e um tênis preto, ele se encaminhou para o telefone. – Porque não tentou ligar pra seu pai daqui? - Parecia bravo.

\- Ah, eu tava cansado cara, eu sentei aqui e quase apaguei! – Jensen protestou.

Jared o olhou com ironia, mas pena ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tá fora de forma hein Jensen...

É, seu ridículo, pode me pôr em forma de novo...

Jared discou para o sr Roger, pediu que fosse buscar Jensen , explicou a situação e se sentou para aguardar se jogando pesadamente no sofá deitando-se. Então olhou para Jensen com pena:

\- Quer tomar um banho?

\- Ah e vou vestir o que?

\- Ué te empresto roupas ora...depois me devolve

O telefone tocou. Jared se levantou para atender, era Roger dizendo que estava começando a escurecer e a chover novamente e ouviu no rádio que as estradas estavam alagadas, se ele fosse buscar Jensen seriam duas caminhonetes atoladas, seria melhor resolverem pela manhã. Jared se preocupou com seu carro. Desligou.

\- Porra não creio que meu carro vai ficar atolado até amanhã! Mas que merda de chuva maldita, alguém vai passar e roubar alguma coisa minha!

\- O que houve?- Perguntou Jensen se levantando

Eles se olharam

\- Seu pai disse que não vem porque está escurecendo e chovendo novamente e ficaria atolado também... parece que ouviu no rádio que está tudo alagado...

Jensen sentiu o coração acelerar, ficaria com ele a noite inteira? Pensou que deveria então tomar aquele banho.

\- bem então vou aceitar o banho...

\- Ok, vamos lá em cima.

Subiram as escadas da casa e entraram no quarto de Jared.

\- Pode usar o meu banheiro mesmo Jensen, enquanto você toma banho eu vou buscar roupas limpas pra você...- disse coçando a cabeça sem querer olhar o outro nos olhos.

\- Ok...

Jensen fechou e trancou a porta. Estava louco de tesão pelo amigo. Entrou no chuveiro, ligou e assim que a água caiu e começou a ensaboar o corpo tocando em seu membro, sentiu necessidade de se satisfazer. Assim passou a massagear o próprio pênis de olhos fechados se demorando no banho mais que devia, em 10 minutos Jared bateu à porta.

\- Jensen! Tudo ok? Ta demorando muito, se não responder vou arrombar a porta!

\- Eu to bem...- respondeu ele meio sofregamente já gozando no banho – Jared – sussurrou o nome do alvo do seu desejo enquanto gozava.

\- Ok, eu to lá embaixo na cozinha, vou pegar umas bebidas quentes.

Jared desceu as escadas, pensando em não servir álcool a ambos pois isso não seria uma boa idéia. Sabia que ainda gostava daquele homem e o álcool facilitaria tudo pra ter péssimas atitudes que não queria ter naquele momento da vida. Pensou em chocolate.

Jensen descia as escadas ainda com as pernas bambas e a mente naquele moreno que havia ficado uma delícia depois de homem feito. Adorava tudo nele: O jeito como andava, como falava, a risada, a barba rala, o cabelo até os ombros, o charme. Parou na porta da cozinha observando Jared sentado, com a cabeça apoiada no braço em cima da mesa, parecia dormindo, mas na realidade Jared pensava no que fazer, não conseguia mais ficar sem pensar no loiro, em seu jeito mandão, teimoso, arrogante e em sua pele alva , a barba loira, os olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam. Lembrava-se do corpo do outro, sempre fora mais preguiçoso para exercícios físicos mas ainda assim tinha um físico invejável. Jensen se aproximou vagarosamente pensando que ele dormia e Jared pressentiu movimentos e levantou a cabeça para olhar Jensen.

\- Ah está acordado Jay? – Jensen se sentou na cadeira ao lado. O outro sorriu ao ouvir que Jensen pronunciara seu antigo apelido. Sorriram demoradamente um para o outro. Somente havia o barulho da chuva nas vidraças. Jared se aproximou vagarosamente de Jensen, esticou a mão e tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, Jensen fechou os olhos, o coração parecia que ia parar

\- Você é lindo sabia? – Jared falou – Você é tão lindo e tão filho da puta que eu jamais esqueci você... – falava baixo como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos mesmo estando sozinhos. Ali era o Texas. Morriam de medo do preconceito latente da comunidade texana.

\- Filho da puta?- Jensen sorriu

\- Sim... você acha que eu deixei de gostar de você...mas você não se lembra que me evitou durante meses tentando gostar de mulher... e foi ai que a Chrissy aconteceu e você me acusa de traição...

\- Jared...me desculpa cara.

\- Vamos esquecer o passado?

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e Jared se aproximou para um beijo e quando Jensen fechou os olhos, ele parou e ficou olhando e sorrindo. Jensen abriu os olhos e viu Jared sorrir dele aguardando o beijo e ficou com raiva:

-Seu...- Jared não deu tempo de ele completar a frase e o beijou com alguma violência, Jensen ainda tentou o empurrar, mas foi em vão, logo estava amolecido nos braços do moreno, totalmente entregue. Jensen começou a enfiar as mãos pela camisa adentro do outro que estava aberta e gemia acariciando os músculos de Jared. Jared o beijava sorrindo e entre o beijo sussurrou:

\- Tarado...

\- Tarado... louco... – Jensen pegou num botão da camisa do outro e puxou tão forte que rasgou

\- Minha camisa! – Jensen puxou mais e rasgou mais e mais e empurrou Jared para o chão de madeira da cozinha, ambos caíram se beijando, Jensen por cima do moreno começando a abrir a calça do outro e Jared parou as mãos dele – Péra, espera... – Jared estava ofegante e com um certo receio – Jen, não faço isso há muito tempo...

\- Relaxa... fica paradinho e eu faço... – abriu a calça de Jared tomando nas mãos o membro ereto do outro e começando a lambê-lo com volúpia, avidamente, logo abocanhando tudo e fazendo Jared gemer... – Jamais estivemos sozinhos numa casa enorme assim... só pra nós... Era sempre aquele mato horroroso ou celeiros, às escondidas que você me dava um pouco disso... agora eu quero essa noite toda só pra nós dois...

Jared gemeu com aquelas palavras

\- Não fala assim cara, eu vou gozar só de te ouvir falar...- Jared suplicou, Jensen olhou por cima da mesa e se esgueirando viu a manteiga, meteu a mão e pegou um punhado com a mão passando no pau de Jared, que olhando a cena começou a rir.

\- Jen isso tem sal, vai nos arder cara!

\- Cala a boca... - disse ele beijando Jared – Eu quero tudo dentro de mim agora... - Jensen se sentou sobre ele arrancando um gemido alto de Jared e começou a cavalgar o amigo em questão de 1 minuto, que foi o tempo necessário para se acostumar novamente aquele pênis enorme invadindo suas entranhas já desacostumadas ao ato homossexual. Jensen logo estava gemendo alto e Jared se preocupou pois tinha caseiro com família numa casinha dentro do terreno.

\- shhhh Jen...

\- shhh o cacete, eu cansei disso com você! Cansei de gozar mudo! – e dizia obscenidades que jared até achou engraçadas, Jensen parecia não fazer sexo há muito tempo... Inclinou-se pra frente se jogando no peito do moreno e pedindo – me fode... – Jared o segurou pelo pescoço com uma mão, a outra pelas costas e começou a se movimentar pra cima e pra baixo dentro do loiro. Jensen mordeu o pescoço dele, a orelha, a boca – Que saudade de você Jay...- murmurava

Jared o virou no assoalho de madeira e ficou por cima começando a estocar Jensen que já se masturbava :

\- Eu vou gozar Jay,eu vou! – e Jensen gozou o puxando pra beijar sua boca.

Jared gozou sobre a barriga do outro, gemendo de olhos fechados. Depois se jogou ao lado dele exausto...

\- to morto...- disse ele – Desatolar uma caminhonete, andar quase 1 km pra chegar em casa e ainda te comer , foi um dia e tanto!

Jensen se virou pra ele pegando nos músculos do braço:

\- Que tal isso tudo todo dia pra ficar ainda mais malhadinho?

Jared sorriu tristemente:

\- Estamos no Texas, esqueceu? Vamos ter as cabeças decepadas e penduradas pra exemplo...

Jensen olhou para o teto:

\- Odeio lembrar disso... você vai lá ver o cavalo todo dia né?

\- Vou...

\- Vou ter que me policiar muito...

Jared o olhou:

\- Vamos... como vai explicar isso ao Roger?

\- Não vamos...


	4. Febre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared fica doente e somente Jensen pode cuidar dele...O que pode sair da cachola de Jensen??   
> Demorei um pouco a postar pois fiquei internada com uma infecção...Estava cuidando de minha saúde e com pouco tempo para escrever. Espero que gostem e apareçam mais leitores!! bjs a todos!

Capítulo 4

Febre...

Eles subiram para o quarto de Jared e se deitaram sob as cobertas, nús. Em pouco tempo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, deitados de lado, virados um para o outro. Jensen acariciava os cabelos de Jared enquanto observava seus profundos olhos azuis.

\- Jay, você ficou um homem lindo... - Jared sorriu – Lembro de suas perninhas finas, de seu corpo magrinho... agora olha isso...- Jensen acariciou o peitoral definido do outro - É pura tentação... Eu amei seu corpo assim que vi você entrando na cozinha de casa... - Jensen começou a beijar o peito de Jared, sugando os mamilos e mordendo.

Jared fechou os olhos e em seguida o olhou e disse:

\- Já reparou que estamos em uma cama, como dois namorados?- perguntou

\- Sim, já e eu não quero sair daqui tão cedo e nem vou deixar você sair...

\- ah não don juan? E como vou desatolar minha caminhonete?

Jensen o abraçou carinhosamente e depositou um beijo em seus lábios

\- Amanhã... eu vou pensar se te deixo ir até lá...

Eles riram. Jensen voltou a beijá-lo e ficaram namorando e fazendo amor até tarde, até Jared pegar no sono e Jensen ficar observando-o apaixonadamente enquanto dormia, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Não sabia se estava apaixonado novamente, só sabia que queria ficar ali com ele naquela cama e não sair mais.

Era manhã.

Jensen foi acordado por um Jared que andava de um lado a outro arrumando coisas pra ir desatolar a caminhonete.

\- Já vai?

\- Preciso, vão roubar minhas coisas lá... já liguei pra seu pai vir te buscar , melhor se vestir porque ele vai chegar em 10 minutos e vai te pegar na minha cama...

Jensen reparou que Jared tinha um ar um tanto rude e distante e se sentiu arrependido de ter se aberto tanto pra ele. Será que agora iria fingir que nada havia acontecido na noite anterior em que se amaram tanto? Afinal quem era aberto como um livro era Jared e não ele e agora parecia justamente o contrário. Claro que ninguém havia prometido nada ao outro e nem mesmo proferiram palavras de amor, havia sido mais tesão que outra coisa. Jensen não gostou desse pensamento.

Por sua vez Jared pensava que não devia se entregar demais, pois aquele loiro já o havia largado uma vez e achava que não hesitaria em fazê-lo novamente. Ele sempre achou que gostava mais de Jensen do que o outro gostava dele. Não poderia permitir ser magoado novamente.

Jensen começou a se vestir sentindo o peso das atitudes frias de Jared naquele momento.

Em breve Roger chegou e se despediram. Jensen olhava Jared com um olhar apaixonado que Jared fingia não retribuir, era bom ator, pensava que devia usar isso naquele momento. Quando Roger deixou Jared na caminhonete atolada junto com cabos e ganchos prometendo voltar, ele se sentou numa pedra para esperar e sua raiva foi tanta pelo que deixou acontecer na noite anterior que chutou o pneu do carro com toda sua força.

\- Maldito Ackles!

Ao chegar em casa, Jensen foi direto para um banho sem tirar o pensamento de Jared, em seguida foi para a cama e nem conseguiu comer nada. Queria dormir, dormir e esquecer. Se havia sido somente uma transa, preferia tentar matar qualquer sentimento. Dormiu.

Dois dias se passaram e nada de Jared Padalecki aparecer para ver o cavalo dos Ackles. Jensen começou a ficar preocupado, mas tentou manter a frieza. Roger, seu pai foi até seu quarto após o almoço.

\- Jen, vá ver o que aconteceu com Jared- mandou

Ele não pôde acreditar. Não podia ser verdade o que seu pai lhe pedia.

\- Por que?- levantou-se rapidamente

\- Ele não atende o telefone e eu to ficando preocupado. Vá logo!

Jensen resmungou mas também sentiu-se preocupado. Vestiu qualquer coisa e saiu as pressas com seu carro.

Ao chegar a casa de Jared tudo parecia bem quieto. Jensen bateu na porta. Silêncio. Bateu uma segunda vez e nada, chamou o nome dele, nenhum sinal, então começou a ficar preocupado de verdade e viu que a janela da sala estava entreaberta , resolvendo entrar na casa por ela.

\- Jared?! – chamava sem obter resposta então começou a subir as escadas, temendo encontrar qualquer cena horripilante. Pensou as piores coisas. Até que ouviu um gemido vindo do quarto dele. Jared estava deitado em sua cama, sem camisa com o lençol cobrindo parte de sua parte debaixo, somente de cueca. Jensen se aproximou lentamente – Jay?

Jared virou o rosto pra ele e parecia abatido.

\- Estou resfriado...

\- Resfriado? – Jensen põs a mão na testa dele, o moreno ardia em febre. – Jay você tá queimando de febre! Há quanto tempo está assim?

\- Sei lá,- resmungou- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Meu pai ficou preocupado com você, porque não atende o telefone?

\- Ta brincando, eu mal fico em pé...aquela chuva me derrotou...

Jensen sentou na cama procurando nas gavetas dele algum termômetro ou remédio.

\- Vamos pro médico, vou te ajudar a se vestir – disse Jensen olhando o corpo do outro quase nú e a vontade era terminar de despir e não vestir.

\- Eu não vou pra médico!- disse Jared juntando suas forças para reclamar – vão me dar injeção!

Jensen deu uma gargalhada sonora

\- Um homem desse tamanho, que doma cavalos selvagens com medo de injeção? Não acredito!

\- Nâo Jensen, eu não tenho forças pra levantar daqui, e você não aguenta me carregar... – disse tossindo – Deixa, eu vou melhorar sozinho, eu sempre melhoro.

\- Mas não mesmo, se você não consegue andar eu vou chamar o médico aqui... e você precisa se hidratar, vou buscar água- Jensen saiu correndo e Jared sorriu se sentindo cuidado.

O médico estava deixando receitas, pedido de exame de sangue e alguns medicamentos para febre que carregava com ele. Jared estava com 40º de febre e gemia muito.

\- 40?!- disse Jensen assustado

\- Sim- respondeu o médico – Ele vai precisar de companhia, você vai ficar com ele?

Ele olhou Jared que somente gemia e se tremia sob as cobertas. Refletiu por alguns instantes

\- Sim, fico

\- Vocês são irmãos? Primos?

Jensen sorriu um tanto triste lembrando-se que Jared não tinha mais nenhum familiar na vida:

\- Amigos de infância...

\- Ok então, de o remédio a ele de 6 em 6 horas e se a febre persistir alta, não hesite em mete-lo debaixo de um banho frio do pescoço para baixo, não molhe a cabeça entendeu?

\- Certo doutor...

\- O antibiótico é imprescindível, não pode atrasar, e quero vê-lo assim que conseguir ficar de pé... entendido?

\- Sim sim- respondeu Jensen

Ele acompanhou o médico até a porta e ao fechar a porta atrás de si milhões de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça. Que ironia do destino, não achava que fosse mais ver Jared e lá estava ele fazendo a vez de enfermeiro. Isso seria difícil mas sabia que seu pai confiava nele pra ajudar Jared que não tinha mais família a quem recorrer nesses casos. Subiu as escadas e se deparou com Jared adormecido, os cabelos suados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Afinal ainda bem que já estava suando e isso significava que o remédio que tomara já fazia efeito sobre a febre... o pescoço molhado de suor... Jensen teve pensamentos pecaminosos diante daquela cena e se sentiu maldoso afinal o outro estava muito doente...Decidiu que iria sentar-se na poltrona ao lado e esperar que ele acordasse.

Sua língua passeava pelo pescoço de Jared, secando cada gota de suor...descendo pelo peitoral, lambendo os mamilos do moreno. Fazia o caminho dos músculos definidos com a boca, ora roçando ora lambendo cada centímetro. Esfregou a barba nos poucos pêlos do centro do peito e foi descendo pela barriga beijando e beijando.

Jared segurava sua cabeça para que descesse cada vez mais enquanto gemia com a voz máscula que Jensen tanto adorava...

-Jensen...Jensen...- gemia ele – Jensen!

Jensen acordou com Jared o chamando, levando um susto. Jared o olhava e olhou para sua calça que denunciava a sua ereção. Jensen ficou desconfortável com a situação e Jared lhe lançou um sorriso pervertido:

\- Sonhando comigo?

Jensen se levantou da poltrona indignado e tentando não denunciar que era verdade

\- Com Daneel...

Jared sorriu tristemente e tentou se levantar mas estava fraco

\- Espera ai jay, quer ir onde?

\- Ao banheiro, tomar um banho, to ensopado de suor...

Jensen o segurou e ajudou a levantar da cama, Jared se sentia tonto e foi se segurando em Jensen que mal aguentava o peso do amigo.

\- Nossa eu acho que to muito mal...- Jared ia reclamando e gemendo- Tudo dói

\- Claro, o médico disse que você está com princípio de pneumonia... isso não é brincadeira Jay...

\- Ok ok... me ajuda no banho ou eu vou cair...

Jensen não sabia se sentia-se feliz com aquele pedido ou se temia deixar Jared cair no chão. Com alguma dificuldade Jared baixou a cueca mas não conseguiu baixar a cabeça, Jensen o ajudou ficando a poucos centímetros do corpo do outro. Respirou fundo. Jared mesmo doente sentiu desejo com a proximidade daquele homem lindo, Jensen tinha um rosto de modelo, profundos olhos verdes e uma barba rala loira que povoavam a imaginação de Jared.

Jensen pensou O cara doente e eu aqui pensando que esse banho não vai prestar...


	5. Te abalo como um furacão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Música tema deste capítulo: Rock you like a hurricane - Scorpions   
> Primeiro porque sou rockeira incurável, mas peço perdão os capítulos anteriores não terem uma música tema. As vezes eu reivento...Adoraria ler comentários! bjs a todos!

Capítulo 5

Te abalo como um furacão

Música tema do capítulo: rock you like a hurricane – Scorpions

 

Jensen ligou o chuveiro enquanto Jared quase caía, gemendo de fraqueza. O moreno entrou debaixo d'água e fechou os olhos deixando a água cair na cabeça. Jensen gritou.

\- Na cabeça não!

Jared o olhou assustado e refletiu.

\- Não pode na febre Jensen, mas ela já cedeu...- Dizia gemendo.

Jensen o observava e não arredaria pé dali mesmo que Jared pudesse ficar de pé. A água do banho descia pelos cabelos do outro, banhando ombros, tórax e abdômen. Jensen percorria com os olhos o caminho da água, querendo ser aquele líquido precioso, que tocava o corpo do moreno. Aquele homem tirava sua razão. Ele era delicioso mesmo doente e sua fragilidade aguçava ainda mais o ímpeto devorador de Jensen.

\- Me ajuda? - Pediu Jared estendendo o sabonete ao amigo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e pegou o sabonete da mão do outro que lhe lançou um sorriso um tanto cafajeste.

\- Não vai abusar da minha pessoa indefesa Ackles...

\- Que juízo você faz de mim Padalecki... – Jensen sorriu e começou a ensaboar o pescoço dele, passando aos ombros, peito, abdome e subia novamente. Nesse momento perdeu-se na importância do fato de que deveria ser um banho rápido e acariciava o corpo do outro com a espuma, lentamente, como se com suas mãos pudesse saborear aquele corpo.

My body is burning it starts to shout

(Meu corpo está ardendo, começa a gritar)

Desire is coming it breaks out loud

(O desejo está vindo, ele estoura ruidosamente)

Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose

(Luxúria presa até que a tempestade a liberte)

Just have to make it with someone I choose

(Só tenho que fazer com alguém que eu escolha)

Jared percebia tudo, mas fingia não se importar com o fato de estar sendo tarado no banho pelo amigo, pois apesar de realmente precisar daquela ajuda, ele estava gostando muito dela.

Era apaixonado por Jensen. Loucamente apaixonado. Jamais recusaria sua carícia mesmo doente, mas precisava impor seu limite ao loiro que parecia gostar mais do sexo com ele do que propriamente dele. E isso era algo que Jared queria muito ter certeza.

Não queria sofrer de novo miseravelmente como acontecera na adolescência. Queria ter certeza de que Jensen e a tal namorada não voltariam a ficar juntos e para isso, precisava deixar o loiro louco de paixão e ele tinha algumas estratégias em mente.

Quando Jensen chegou a sua região genital, olhou para Jared estendendo-lhe o sabonete como se dissesse "Não precisa passar por isso." Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não tenho vergonha de você...

Jensen sorriu e começou a ensaboar o pênis do amigo, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. Jared observava o que acontecia até que aquela higiene se transformou em uma massagem erótica a qual Jensen não conseguiu evitar. O membro do moreno ficou imediatamente ereto e duro como pedra. Jared encostou a cabeça na parede gemendo enquanto Jensen o massageava com as mãos cheias de espuma.

\- Desculpa... - Disse Jensen o encarando e descendo as mãos para as coxas do amigo, as esfregando vigorosamente com os olhos nublados de desejo, o coração acelerado e o estômago revirado de tesão.

Jared virou de costas para ele, deixando Jensen tão doido que quase adentrava o chuveiro. Já estava todo respingado e molhado como se estivesse dando banho em uma criança.

Here I am

(Aqui estou eu)

Rock you like a hurricane (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon)

(Te abalo como um furacão (vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá)

Here I am

(Aqui estou eu)

Rock you like a hurricane

O loiro passou a ensaboar as costas de Jared, descendo até suas nádegas, onde apertou e massageou. Jared já havia sido passivo com ele e isso o fez relembrar desses momentos. Fechou os olhos e nesse momento ficou muito tonto.

\- Jensen vou cair! - Se virou rapidamente para o amigo segurando-se nele o molhando mais ainda.

\- Calma, calma! – Jensen o segurou terminando de tirar a espuma de seu corpo e em seguida pegou a toalha para enrolá-lo. Jared mal conseguia ficar de pé e com dificuldade, ainda meio molhados, eles foram para o quarto onde Jared se jogou na cama.

– Jay você ta todo molhado!

\- Não importa... Eu to vendo tudo escuro, mas acho que é fome.

\- Você não comeu nada? Vou te secar e faço algo pra você comer, ok? – Jensen começou a secar o corpo do moreno, mesmo com ele deitado na cama.

Assim que terminou, o cobriu, já que Jared não quis pôr uma cueca. Jensen suspirou fundo e foi para a cozinha fazer uma sopa para o amigo. Enquanto preparava e cortava os legumes Jensen imaginava-se cuidando do moreno ou deitado ao lado dele, fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos. Num instante pegou-se ereto e cheio de desejo novamente.

Quando a sopa ficou pronta, Jensen entrou no quarto, vendo que Jared havia adormecido com o corpo para cima e o rosto meio de lado, com os cabelos ainda molhados colados ao rosto.

Jensen apoiou o prato e curvou-se. Com os dedos afastou os fios de cabelo do rosto do outro, suspirando. Cara eu to apaixonado por você... De novo... E não posso fazer nada quanto a isso... Pensou Jensen. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou observando o amigo dormir, olhando em volta do quarto dele e reparando em suas coisas. Levantou-se e pegou um livro numa estante para ler até que Jared acordasse.

\- Hey! - Disse Jared fracamente meia hora depois.

Jensen baixou o livro com pressa e o olhou. A sopa provavelmente deveria estar fria.

\- Eu te trouxe uma sopa... Mas vou ter que esquentar... - Jensen levantou-se e pôs a mão na testa de Jared que o observava com aquele olhar azul esverdeado que fazia o loiro estremecer.

Jared estava ficando quente novamente, mas não muito, e sem dizer nada olhou para o outro lado como que fugindo do olhar verde do amigo. Jensen ficou apreensivo, mas pegou o prato e o levou para a cozinha, sentindo um aperto no peito.

Enfim Jared tomou a sopa, sentado na cama. Devorou tudo e pediu pão. Jensen correu para pegar pão para ele e algumas frutas, mas devido ao tempo que o moreno passara na cama, as frutas haviam estragado.

Jared comeu o pão com vontade, mas ainda estava faminto. Um estranho silêncio se abateu sobre eles. Nada diziam e se entreolhavam poucas vezes. Jensen tinha vontade de dizer tantas coisas, mas iria guardar para si até não aguentar mais, quando foi tirado de seus devaneios pelas palavras do amigo.

\- Já pode ir, estou melhorando...

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas de jeito nenhum. Vou ouvir muito do meu pai se te abandonar assim...

\- Eu sou adulto Jensen... Eu posso me virar.

\- Sim, eu vi você se virando quando cheguei aqui. Quase morto com pneumonia. Não vou deixar você sozinho e fim de papo.

\- Ok... - Disse um Jared irritado, se virando de costas para o amigo.

Jensen teve vontade de perguntar o que deu nele, mas temeu fazer isso. Estava se sentindo demasiadamente mau com aquele tratamento frio pós banho.

Por sua vez Jared pensava que devia se afastar do amigo que parecia apenas sentir tesão por ele e tentaria fugir a todo custo daquela situação. Não queria se sentir um objeto apenas e quando o outro estivesse satisfeito o abandonaria como uma coisa qualquer. Já havia passado por aquilo com Jensen e com outras pessoas e não era nada agradável. Jared era um romântico incurável e achava que já era hora de se proteger um pouco.

O silêncio voltou. Jensen se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som ligando o rádio baixinho. A música que tocava era We Belong Together da Mariah Carey. Ele fez uma expressão estranha como se criticasse a música romântica de cunho feminino, e trocou de estação, parando o dial em um rock clássico. Entretanto as palavras We Belong Together ficaram ecoando em sua mente e ele olhou pra Jared que parecia dormir novamente, dizendo baixinho.

\- Eu pertenço a você, garanhão...

Jared não dormia e deu um sorrisinho aliviado de olhos fechados, enquanto pensava que o loiro precisaria demonstrar aquilo e não somente dizer.


	6. Desperdiçando amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo ta curtinho e peço humildes desculpas mas minha mãe estava internada no hospital do cancer e eu precisava ficar com ela a maior parte do tempo...Escrevi o sexto antes dela se internar, agora esta tudo bem com ela! bjs a todos!

Capítulo 6

Desperdiçando amor

 

Passaram dois dias como amigos apenas, sem toques roubados, sem beijos, sem nada ousado entre eles. Jensen cuidava do amigo e este se recuperava quase totalmente. Jared já ficava de pé e ia ao banheiro sozinho e tomava água. Jensen não deixou de cozinhar para ele nenhum dos dois dias. Roger havia levado compras de mercado para Jared, o que facilitou a vida de ambos. Jared queria pagar mas Roger não aceitou e ordenou que Jensen ficasse mais um dia.

Estavam na sala, Jared estava deitado vendo televisão e Jensen lendo algo em seu celular enquanto a todo instante olhava Jared discretamente, até que teve necessidade de falar:

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Jared o olhou preguiçosamente, sabia que quando Jensen falava assim, sempre havia discussão.

\- Por que estou sendo ignorado friamente por você depois de tudo que aconteceu aqui?

Jared baixou a cabeça, tristemente:

\- Jensen, porque precisa dificultar as coisas? Nós sentimos saudade de alguma coisa, matamos a saudade e é só.

\- Como é só? Você ta frio comigo por que sentimos saudade um do outro?

Jared quis se levantar, incomodado com a conversa.

\- Escuta, Jensen... – pausou tristemente – Já sabemos como isso termina... Você arrependido, tentando ser hétero e voltando pra sua noiva como já fez antes e zombando de mim, o viadinho. Então vamos deixar do jeito que tá. – Ele se levantou indo para a cozinha, Jensen foi atrás.

\- É isso que você quer pensar de mim?

Jared deu um soco na mesa que assustou o outro.

\- Foi isso que você me fez quando éramos menores e agora na casa do seu pai fez novamente! – falou mais alto

\- Nossa, não precisa se alterar...

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Eu só não vou passar por isso de novo, eu mereço respeito.

Jensen baixou a cabeça.

\- Então...acho que você já está melhor não é?

\- Estou melhor sim... Vou ver meus e-mails para ver se há alguém interessado na propriedade ou se há trabalho pra mim nessa cidade porque isso é só o que me interessa nesse momento...Eu preciso sobreviver.

Jensen ainda ficou um tempo parado olhando para o outro fixamente.

\- Ok, eu vou embora...

Jared demorou a responder e se olharam.

\- É melhor...vá ver seu pai, se o cavalo precisa de alguma coisa...

\- Ta certo...- Jensen foi buscar sua carteira, óculos de sol e outras coisas.

Quando voltou, disse apenas um fraco “tchau”. Algo que não queria dizer de maneira nenhuma. Quando estava na porta, Jared o chamou:

\- Jensen... em alguns dias eu vou ver o cavalo e tentar continuar o trabalho para vende-lo pois seu pai me deu ele de presente e eu preciso do dinheiro de um puro sangue.

\- E está me dizendo isso por que?

\- Pra que diga a seu pai...

Jensen saiu, pegando a pick up que seu pai deixou lá para que ele retornasse enquanto Jared se sentou a mesa deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem. Sentiu saudade de toda a sua família naquele momento. Jensen só lhe trazia recordações boas da infância em fazenda, das menos inocentes às mais pueris, como voltar de um banho de rio e comer bolo de milho feito por sua mãe, sentar no chão da sala e assistir tv. Estava um tanto deprimido, sentia saudade de seus pais. Deixou a emoção tomar conta dele, chorou muito e prolongadamente. Em seguida foi trancar a casa e voltar para a cama com o notebook para ver e-mails, a fim de se recuperar mais depressa. Quanto mais rápido conseguisse vender a casa e o cavalo, mais rápido sairia dali e de perto de Jensen e de todas aquelas memórias.

Fazia dias que não se viam, mas Jensen sabia pelo seu pai que Jared havia se recuperado totalmente.

Em uma manhã de sábado, Jensen foi acordado pelo barulho da caminhonete de Jared e pelas vozes altas deste e de Roger do lado de fora. Levantou-se da cama e foi olhar pela janela. O que viu foi Jared tirar a camisa e atirá-la dentro da caminhonete e ir ver o cavalo. Estava com uma calça jeans apertada e um chapéu de cowboy na cabeça. Jensen reparou em suas costas perfeitas, estava moreno do sol e seus cabelos castanho-claro voavam ao vento. Observando os músculos das costas do outro, acompanhando-o com o olhar até as baias, sentiu que seu membro ficou ereto. Não podia acreditar em si mesmo e suas respostas físicas àquele homem...

Jared foi até a baia do cavalo selvagem e o preparou para irem ao redondel. Todas as vezes havia sido uma luta mas naquele dia em especial o cavalo não permitia nada. Jared sabia porque. Havia ficado tempo demais sem vê-lo ao ficar doente. Lamentou isso, precisava do cavalo domado para a venda. Colocou a guia nele com alguma dificuldade e o levou para o redondel.* No meio do caminho viu Jensen vindo em sua direção. Ah não, pensou. Jared começou a preparar o cavalo tentando-o mais uma vez com que ele se acostumasse com ele, dando voltas no redondel. Jensen se sentou no cercado.

\- Já ficou bom?

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar perturbador. Jensen não identificou se era enfado ou raiva, mas alguma coisa parecida com isso.

\- O que você quer? – respondeu. Jensen observou a pele morena do sol brilhando com o suor e a expressão de enfado com os olhos azuis escuros semicerrados pela luminosidade da manhã.

Perfeito. Como esse desgraçado ficou assim tão delicioso? Parece um modelo de capa de revista pornô com essa guia e chicote na mão...

Jensen resolveu não se arriscar a dizer Quero você... decidiu ir pelo caminho mais difícil.

\- Precisa de ajuda?

Jared gargalhou. E gargalhando era mais lindo ainda.

\- No que você pode me ajudar?

Novamente a mente de Jensen o traía.

Talvez a te despir e depois te ajudar a gozar... minha mente não está pensando direito...Preciso sair de perto desse homem.

\- Com esse desdém todo, não acho que precise de nada...- Jensen pulou da cerca e foi andando pra casa. Jared ficou sério e balançou a cabeça, desviou o olhar mas olhou de novo para o loiro caminhando, era muito bonito.

De repente Jared recebeu uma chamada no celular. Era emprego. Atendeu com a maior alegria do mundo enquanto Jensen observava de longe. O moreno então levou o cavalo de volta a baia e correu para sua caminhonete, pegou a camisa, vestiu e gritou para Roger que voltava depois. Jensen estava sentado nos degraus da varanda apenas observando. Roger foi até ele.

\- Já vai, meu filho? – e Jensen sentiu o peso daquelas palavras que saíram da boca de seu pai.

\- Sim, sr. Rogers, eu fui chamado pela lanchonete! - falava animado

\- Garçom? – disse Jensen com desdém sem conseguir controlar a frustração misturada com paixão que estava sentindo.

\- É.. deve ser garçom, Jensen, algum problema com o trabalho honesto?

Roger notou a animosidade entre eles.

\- Qual o problema com vocês dois? Sempre foram tão amigos e agora andam as turras...

\- Nada – responderam em uníssono sem querer.

\- Bem, vou indo, eu volto para levar o cavalo sr. Rogers, eu construí um redondel para ele esses dias, não está terminado mas consigo domar ele ali...

\- Tudo bem, Jared...- ele olhou estranhamente para Jensen.

Jared entrou na caminhonete partindo para a entrevista de emprego. Rogers olhou o filho atentamente.

\- O que há com você?! – gritou

Ele olhou o pai com estranheza, uma vez que nunca fora tratado daquela forma por ele.

\- Como assim, pai?

\- Tratando o seu amigo dessa forma... parece até que brigaram...vocês brigaram?

Jensen olhou para ele e assentiu com a cabeça:

\- E o que foi que aconteceu pra isso?

O loiro se sentiu acuado e sufocado para dizer a verdade sobre si mesmo, mas não aguentaria ser rejeitado pelo pai e metade do Texas.

\- Apenas um desentendimento quando ele estava doente, pai...nada demais..,

\- Então, trate de parar com isso... ele passou por muita coisa ruim ultimamente. - Rogers começou a dar as costas – Até depressão, então trate bem aquele rapaz porque ele é feito de ouro...

Depressão? Então seu amado Jared sofreu ao chegar ali? Começou a sentir uma ponta de arrependimento... Pensou que devia fazer tudo para desfazer aquela briga. E faria.


	7. Declarações

Declarações

 

Haviam se passado dois dias até que Jensen tomasse coragem para ir procurar aquele moreno que lhe tirava o sono.Quando conseguia dormir, sonhava com Jared. Os mais variados sonhos, as vezes inocentes, certas vezes românticos e algumas vezes muito sexuais.

Estava sentindo-se confuso pois nunca havia sido muito ativo mas seus sonhos o estavam fazendo desejar ter Jared debaixo dele, a estar dentro dele com pressa como se ele pudesse fugir. Na verdade ele já estava um pouco fora de alcance mas Jensen achava que se forçasse um pouco, o moreno cederia aos seus encantos e poderiam ter algo novamente. Com esse pensamento, Jensen foi até a lanchonete no centro da cidade para tentar falar com ele na saída do trabalho.

Era final da tarde e ele sempre sabia da vida do ex namorado pelo seu pai. Rogers se preocupava muito com o que chamava de segundo filho e Jensen imaginava o que aconteceria a ambos se o pai soubesse a realidade daquela relação. Enquanto dirigia decidiu afastar esse pensamento. Ao chegar a lanchonete, notou que o local era na verdade um pub e não entendeu porque Jared havia mentido sobre isso para Rogers.

Jensen entrou e se deparou com um de seus piores pesadelos acontecendo bem a sua frente. Jared estava debruçado no balcão falando algo para uma garota bonita que anotava o que ele dizia.

Filho da puta, tá dando seu telefone é?

Os olhos de Jensen se encheram de raiva, ciúme e sua expressão mudou. Jared viu ele entrar e virou de costas. Jensen se aproximou e sentou do lado da moça bonita que tomava uma cerveja. Neste momento Jensen viu que o papel era na verdade um guardanapo onde estava anotado o celular de Jared. Na distração de ambos, infantilmente, ele pegou e amassou o papel escondendo-o na mão em seguida levando-o ao bolso. A moça se voltou para pegar o papel e não o encontrou, procurou no chão, em todo lugar:

\- E ai, Jay? – cumprimentou ele

Jared o olhou.

\- Tudo ok – ele pausou – Seu pai o enviou para perguntar sobre o cavalo? Eu ainda não consegui ir buscar o bicho porque fico o dia todo aqui, mas durante o fim de semana vou providenciar.

\- Não, Jared, meu pai não me enviou...

\- Desculpe, o papel que eu anotei estava aqui em cima ainda agora – Interrompeu a moça. – Você viu um guardanapo? – olhou pra Jensen

Jensen riu:

\- Não, eu não vi um guardanapo – respondeu baixando a cabeça

Jared ficou furioso vendo que aquilo era culpa do loiro e apanhou outro guardanapo.

\- Sem problemas, meu anjo - Disse Jared e anotou novamente seu telefone com a caneta que estava no bolso de trás de sua calça. Jensen revirou os olhos. – Vem me buscar?

Jensen não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Bateu com os dedos na mesa com muita raiva e ciúme

\- Você PODE me atender? – disse mais alto

\- Sim, claro, só um segundo...- ele se debruçou e deu um beijo no rosto da mulher, que ficou melosa.

Jensen cerrava os dentes, emitia palavrões em voz tão baixa, inaudível aos demais ouvidos.

A bonita moça foi embora e Jared olhou para ele

\- O que você quer? – disse com desleixo

\- Quero saber o que você quer! – Jensen respondeu em voz alta.

\- Isso, Jensen, grita...- respondeu o moreno sussurrando – Grita bem alto que você ta morrendo de ciúmes da garota e assim sendo você é gay e a comunidade daqui vai te pendurar de cabeça pra baixo numa árvore como exemplo do que não ser no Texas...

\- Não me importa muito, meu pai já anda fazendo perguntas estranhas...

\- Como assim? – disse preocupado.

\- Deixa pra lá, quem é essa vagabunda? – disse apontando para uma cerveja- Me da uma dessas.

\- Que vagabunda o que Jensen...é uma mulher decente.

\- Não, ela é vagabunda porque tem seu telefone agora, mesmo que ela seja decente, não me importa na verdade, ela continua sendo vagabunda...

Jared riu muito.

\- Sabe o que você ta parecendo? Uma adolescente com ciuminho.

\- Sabe o que eu acho sobre o que você acha? – Ele deu um gole na cerveja e piscou um olho para o outro.

\- Ah eu sempre soube que meus sentimentos não eram respeitados, fica tranquilo.

Jensen ficou sério:

\- Quero falar sério com você...

Jared fez uma expressão de enfado mesmo adorando que o loiro estivesse ali, lhe observando de cima a baixo com aquele olhar verde e aquela boca sensual.

\- Fala...

\- Quero pedir desculpas por ter sido babaca lá em casa, o lance do garçom...

Jared ficou olhando para ele.

\- hmmm...

\- Dá pra baixar a guarda pra mim um pouco?

Jared olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do outro:

\- Pra que exatamente, Jensen? O que você quer de mim e responde isso sem pensar...

Jensen ficou nervoso, mexendo as mãos sobre o balcão com os cotovelos apoiados neste, de cabeça baixa.

\- Eu ainda sinto...- murmurou e olhou para os lados

Jared o observava, incrédulo.

\- Sente?

\- Como vou falar sobre isso aqui? Podemos ir la fora?

\- Não posso, o gerente saiu e estou sozinho...o que você sente? - Jared sentia o seu coração acelerar-se mas mantinha um certo cinismo nas expressões faciais.

\- Eu gosto de você, Jay... – levantou o olhar para encarar o outro e desta vez Jared desviou o olhar. – Olha isso é um papel ridículo, eu sei... mas eu realmente gosto de você além do que eu devia...

Jared parou por um momento, com o olhar fixo nas mãos de Jensen, pensando, sentindo. Nesse momento uma pessoa entrou no bar e foi direto falar com ele. Jensen fechou os olhos odiando aquela pessoa naquele momento.

\- E ai meu camarada! – disse o homem – Me vê uma dose...

\- Sim, senhor...- Ele começou a servir o homem com o olhar perdido.

Assim que terminou, voltou a estar perto de Jensen pelo outro lado do balcão.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer, Jensen... Nós já passamos por isso e eu sai muito machucado...- sussurrava pois agora o homem estava muito próximo.

\- Saímos, não foi só você...o problema é que você esquece a Chrissy, como sempre, por que te convém...

\- Não, não me convém... eu só não permito mais suas tentativas de me humilhar e outra, você disse que vai pedir sua namorada em casamento...

\- Esquece isso! - Jensen ficou enfurecido – Eu posso voltar mais tarde pra conversar melhor? – disse mexendo a cabeça na direção do homem ao lado

\- Eu saio as 21h mas a Michelle vem me buscar...

Jensen fechou os olhos

\- Quem é Michelle, Jared?

\- A mulher que tava aqui e que você rasgou o guardanapo dela. – eles se olhavam seriamente

\- Você tá brincando que vai a um encontro com uma garota?

Jared riu

\- Engraçado você dizer isso, você tem namorada não é? Por que eu estaria brincando?

\- Por que... – o loiro não sabia o que dizer

\- Por que você pode tudo!

\- Não! - ele falou mais alto e as três pessoas presentes no bar olharam para ele - Por que eu estou aqui querendo conversar com você ...e...e você vai sair com outra pessoa.

Jared cruzou os braços o encarando.

\- Jared, porque ta fazendo isso? – Jensen usava todos os argumentos pois não conseguiria mais voltar pra casa sabendo que o moreno que tanto agora amava ia sair com outra pessoa. – Eu tenho plena certeza que você ta fazendo isso para me machucar...

\- Jensen...vá para casa, não temos mais nada pra discutir... você não vai me machucar de novo... – Jared virou o rosto para não mostrar os olhos quase marejados de lágrimas.

\- Jay... eu não vou te machucar... – disse carinhosamente.

\- Eu preciso trabalhar ok? – disse tentando esconder os olhos esfregando os dedos ao redor deles.

\- Tudo bem... – Jensen jogou o dinheiro da cerveja sobre o balcão e saiu.

Ao sair, o loiro planejou tudo em sua mente. Iria tomar um porre e voltar na hora marcada com a tal Michelle e agarrar seu homem de jeito que ele não quisesse ir embora transar com mais ninguém. Assim Jensen o fez. Voltou em casa, roubou algumas bebidas do pai e ficou na estrada no meio do caminho bebendo.

Jared não estava bem. Pensou em desmarcar com Michelle mas foi ele quem marcou o horário. Não tinha muitas opções para fugir do compromisso a não ser mentir descaradamente. Decidiu que seria melhor para ele parar de pensar naquele loiro lindo e charmoso e transar com uma garota bonita. Isso iria por fim naquele dia estressante.

As vinte e uma horas Jared já havia fechado o bar e o gerente ido para casa. Ele esperava por Michelle perto de sua caminhonete, quando escutou o ronco de uma caminhonete conhecida se aproximar. Os faróis foram desligados e ele tirou a mão da frente do rosto para enfim enxergar. Estava um tanto escuro, apenas a iluminação de um poste lateral permitiu que ele visse Jensen se aproximar cambaleante.

\- Jensen!? – Perguntou – O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

O loiro se aproximou mais e mais.

\- Você não vai sair com aquela vadia, vagabunda do inferno!! – gritava – EU AMO VOCÊ!! SEMPRE AMEI! SEMPRE VOU AMAR, tá entendendo desgraçado, idiota?!

Jared estava sem reação, tanto pelos gritos que obviamente foram escutados por três pessoas que passavam na hora, tanto pela declaração quanto pelo estado emocional e etílico de Jensen.

Jared teve medo de se aproximar. Jensen foi se aproximando dele e quando finalmente estava bem perto o jogou contra a parede lateral do bar o imprensando e beijando a boca do moreno avidamente. Jared o afastava, empurrava seu corpo, sua boca sendo beijado com os olhos abertos olhando para todos os lados, sentindo o cheiro do álcool em Jensen. Quando finalmente Jensen se afastou, Jared gritou.

\- Você é louco?! Agora Huntsville inteira sabe de nós!

\- Eu não ligo... - falou baixo – Eu só ligo pra você...só você me importa...- ele tentou agarrar Jared novamente e este se esquivou.

\- Jensen, por favor, tem dinheiro pra ir pra casa de taxi? Você não pode dirigir bêbado assim! – disse Jared o levando até a caminhonete, o fazendo se sentar no banco da frente. O moreno se afastou para ligar para Rogers e inventar uma história para que este fosse buscar seu filho.

Neste momento Michelle chegava a pé para encontrar Jared. Ele a viu e desligou o celular.

\- Eu vi... – disse ela

Jared baixou a cabeça e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

\- Você é gay... eu vi...

\- Não, Michelle, você não viu nada. Esse meu amigo ele é....

\- Filho do sr. Rogers... Mas conte comigo, eu não vou contar a ninguém – ela pausou tristemente - Acho que vocês não precisam de mais um problema, só não entendo porque marcou comigo...

\- Michelle – disse ele entre lágrimas – Eu queria muito sair com você e ele chegou aqui dessa forma, bêbado...

\- Tudo bem, - ela respondeu com um sorriso triste – Vai cuidar do seu namorado, ele ta bem mal...

\- Não é meu namorado...

Quando Jensen olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Michelle conversando com Jared, seus olhos nublaram de raiva, ele passou para o assento do motorista e ligou o carro. Jared ouviu aquele barulho e correu para impedir Jensen de partir. Ao Jared chegar perto Jensen acelerou levantando muita areia do chão deixando-o para trás.

\- Jensen!! – gritou o moreno preocupado – Michelle, me ajuda – ele correu em direção a ela, que pegou seu celular também tentando ligar para Rogers.

Jensen chorava muito na direção daquela caminhonete que mal enxergava o caminho. Enxugava os olhos com uma mão, as vezes com a outra e de tão bêbado que estava, a estrada parecia turva, tudo parecia a mesma coisa. Foi então que o pior aconteceu. Jensen perdeu a direção do carro. Ainda tentou recuperar o volante mas já era tarde, a caminhonete patinava na estrada para lá e para cá até se dirigir para o mato, onde capotou três vezes.

Silêncio por muito tempo.

 

Som do celular.

 

Barulho de sirenes meia hora depois.

Jared chegava ao local e ao ver Jensen desacordado e cheio de sangue, gritou na frente de Rogers e de todos no local:

\- Jensen!! – e caiu ajoelhado chorando na presença de todos.


	8. Nós e eles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Para os amantes de lemon, essa vai demorar mais um pouquinho ok? Eu gosto de históriaaa rs...Eu amo lemon mas preciso de um arco de história para isso acontecer... espero que estejam gostando, muitos bjs gostosos!

Capítulo 8

Nós e Eles

 

Estavam no Huntsville Memorial Hospital Jared, Michelle, Rogers, Donna e mais algumas pessoas amigas. Já esperavam por horas pela cirurgia na perna de Jensen onde um pedaço de ferro da fuselagem do carro havia ficado presa no acidente. Já faziam três horas que aguardavam, Michelle decidiu não estar mais tão perto de Jared quando todos começassem a comentar o caso gay dos dois.

O médico da emergência foi então até eles com uma boa expressão.

\- Quem é Jared?

Todos olharam para ele.

\- Sou eu, doutor, porque? – respondeu assustado.

\- Ele é o que seu? – perguntou o médico

\- Amigo... – titubeou em responder com medo do que estava acontecendo – Doutor, o que houve? Por que essa pergunta? Ele está bem?

Donna se aproximou enquanto Rogers o olhava com raiva de longe.

\- O meu filho está bem? – ela chorava

\- Ah, a senhora é a mãe? É que ele só fala o nome desse rapaz repetidas vezes, pensei que eram irmãos...

Jared fechou os olhos e em seguida olhou para Michelle. Esta pensou um pouco e decidiu ajudar a amenizar a situação.

\- É que estávamos bebendo, doutor e eles brigaram...

\- Ah sim... Bem a situação dele é a seguinte, ele estará dormindo durante os próximos dois dias, devido a fratura da perna, uma fratura no braço e múltiplas escoriações. Pensamos em mante-lo em coma induzido mas achamos que neste momento não é a melhor coisa para ele, precisamos que ele acorde normalmente, nós o sedamos e ele estará sob observação clínica. Assim que acordar chamamos a família.

\- A família dele é esse rapaz ai – apontou Rogers para Jared, que cruzou os braços e baixou a cabeça.

Em seguida, Rogers foi em direção a Jared e o pegou pelo braço, o puxando para longe de Donna, Michelle e do médico.

\- Rogers! – gritou Donna tentando fazer com que o marido parasse.

\- Escuta aqui... – começou Rogers – Essa é uma cidade pequena e todos costumam saber de tudo...

\- Sr. Rogers – Jared tentou falar sendo interrompido.

\- Você Escuta bem! – ele se acalmou – Eu tenho três amigos perto do bar onde você trabalha e eles me confirmaram que meu filho e você se beijaram...- Ele levou a mão no peito. Jared começou a chorar, tentando virar o rosto e se esconder – Você vai me ouvir bem, rapaz...Assim que Jensen sair dessa, eu não quero ver nenhum dos dois na minha frente, entendeu bem?

Jared negava com a cabeça chorando compulsivamente.

\- Mas, eu amo o senhor sr. Rogers...é minha única família...

\- Bem, nesse caso – o velho trazia lágrimas nos olhos – Você tem a bicha do meu filho Jensen para amar, só que não como família não é mesmo?

\- Por favor, não diga isso... – Jared soluçava – Isso não era para acontecer...

\- Não mesmo, eu te tratei como um filho... – ele levou a mão ao peito pela segunda vez sentindo dor e se apoiou em Jared

\- Médico, por favor! Ele tá passando mal!

Os médicos o levaram para uma sala da emergência.

Michelle foi até Jared que se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera chorando muito, ela sentou ao seu lado.

\- Já te amaldiçoou o velho?

Ele a olhou:

\- Eu não consigo... não consigo falar...

\- Tudo bem, vem cá...- ela puxou o moreno para seu abraço e afagou sua cabeça – Pode chorar tudo que quiser, Jared...chora tudo que estiver aí dentro...

Ele a olhou:

\- E depois eu faço o que?

Ela sorriu:

\- Depois você vai ver seu Jensen que está chamando por você mesmo inconsciente, o cara deve estar muito apaixonado, Jared... depois vai para casa e pensa no que fazer ta bem?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Rogers foi medicado e Donna o levou para casa. A ordem era de que Jared deveria ficar com Jensen no hospital pois mais ninguém ficaria. Donna ainda tentou mas Rogers foi duro com ela, ameaçando-a e ela, muito subserviente, foi para casa com ele. Michelle também foi embora, dando um beijo no rosto de Jared. O médico no entanto teve uma conversa com ele:

\- Ouça, filho, eu sei o que houve agora... As pessoas daqui são muito tradicionais e preconceituosas, o pai dele não vai aceitar isso nunca...

\- Eu sei, doutor – respondeu Jared ainda deixando lágrimas rolarem.- Minha vida acabou...

\- Se quiser eu te encaminho para o acompanhamento psicológico depois de tudo que houve...mas eu acho que o melhor a fazer agora é ir para casa, não adianta ficar aqui pois ele não vai acordar. Vá para casa, descanse, durma e assim que ele acordar eu te ligo ok? Basta preencher a ficha de responsável.

\- Mas eu não sou responsável por Jensen! – se apavorou.

O médico sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro dele:

\- Não, não é, só para que eu possa ter quem chamar pois os pais disseram que não o querem mais como filho.

\- Disseram isso?!

\- Sim, muito triste isso viu...mas eu já vi casos assim e depois mudam de idéia, dê tempo aos velhos certo?

\- Tudo bem...Eu vou preencher a ficha então.

Jared agradeceu e dirigiu-se pesadamente ao quarto de Jensen. Logo ao abrir a porta ouviu Jensen chama-lo sofregamente.

Jared...- Pronunciava em intervalos variando de cinco a dez minutos ainda inconsciente.

Ele parou na beirada da cama e ficou olhando para o loiro. Como era bonito mesmo machucado. Mas não era nada disso que ele queria para sua vida, nada que ele havia planejado. Agora teria que deixar Huntsville, talvez ir para a cidade grande e mais acolhedora Austin. E como faria isso se não conseguia vender a casa de seus pais? Lembrou de seu pai, de sua mãe, de quando eram pequenos e inocentes. Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente. Chorou. Por que o mundo era tão cruel com pessoas que se gostam independente do gênero? Questionava-se. Por que deve ser assim? Sentou-se na cadeira do acompanhante no quarto e pensou por muitos minutos, até que a enfermeira o chamou para ir embora. Eram ordens do hospital.

Jared saiu sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas. Já ao sair do quarto recebeu olhares de enfermeiras e médicos. Sentiu-se bastante desconfortável. Dirigiu sua caminhonete até em casa, pegou suas coisas, entrou. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si olhando para tudo enquanto chorava. Então deixou-se escorregar pela porta até o chão, onde se agachou abraçando os joelhos. Ficou assim por longos minutos. Achava que poderia entrar em depressão novamente, mas tentou afastar esses pensamentos e sensações e decidiu levantar-se dali e ir para o chuveiro. Assim o fez e em seguida jogou-se na cama para dormir.

 

Eram nove horas da manhã quando Jared acordou, sentindo o corpo dolorido da tensão do dia anterior mas precisava ir para o pub.

Ao entrar estava tudo vazio e calmo como sempre pela manhã bem cedo. Jeffrey estava sentado a uma mesa bebendo café e Jared sorriu pra ele sentando-se.

\- Bom dia senhor...eu gostaria de me explicar...

\- Não, garoto, não há o que explicar... – Jeffrey o olhava de cima a baixo – Eu já sei de tudo, cidade pequena, sabe como é...

Jared sentiu-se desconfortável com a resposta e os olhares lascivos.

\- Pode pegar o horário que quiser...

Jared estranhou tal oferta.

\- Tudo bem senhor, eu cheguei aqui pensando outras coisas, mas fico grato pela compreensão.

Jeffrey riu-se.

\- Venha cá, vou lhe contar um segredo...

Jared aproximou-se do homem um tanto desconfiado.

\- Abaixa aqui...vou te falar no ouvido...- Jared assim o fez e Jeffrey falou sussurrando em seu ouvido

\- Gostaria de ser sub gerente? – perguntava enquanto apalpava Jared no abdome e peitoral metendo as mãos por debaixo da camisa do outro. Jared se afastou levando um susto ao mesmo tempo em que entrava um entregador na loja. Jeffrey retirou as mãos do corpo do outro rapidamente, assustado sem que o entregador visse nada.

Jared foi para o banheiro enjoado, se trancafiou e se olhou no espelho chorando. Então sua cidade era hipócrita daquela maneira, escondendo seus podres sob o tapete, acobertando homens que gostavam de cometer pequenos abusos com seus subalternos em troca de favores sexuais? Sentiu enjoo físico. O que fazer se precisava tanto desse emprego? Precisava comer, pagar suas contas, precisava sobreviver.

Durante todo o dia, Jeffrey olhava para Jared de forma lasciva, desejoso de seu corpo. Jared desviava o olhar, se sentia indefeso sem poder contar com a polícia que certamente riria em sua cara e o chamaria de “viado” ou qualquer coisa que o faria sentir-se menos digno de uma queixa.

Ele olhava a hora a todo momento, louco que aquilo acabasse no seu horário de saída. Em determinado momento precisou ir ao banheiro. Já eram quatro horas da tarde. Não notou que Jeffrey o seguiu e de repente sentiu mãos fortes em sua cintura puxando-o para junto do corpo do outro, sentindo o membro rijo em suas nádegas por cima da calça.

\- Gostoso... – Jeffrey sussurrou cheio de tesão em seu ouvido.

Jared era um pouco maior e mais forte e se virou rapidamente o empurrando:

\- Tá maluco, cara?!

\- O que é? Vai dizer que não é viado?

\- Dá licença, vou buscar minhas coisas...

Jeffrey o segurou.

\- Como assim? Você vai embora? Sabe que não vai mais ter emprego nessa cidade se for assim não é?

Jared parou, passou a mão pelos cabelos e o encarou com raiva:

\- É o seguinte, Jeffrey... – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Não é bem assim que é comigo ok? O único cara com quem fiquei na vida foi o Jensen, só tive namoradas...mas não adianta explicar isso aqui nesse lugar...

\- Certo – Jeffrey respondeu olhando ele de cima a baixo – Mas eu gosto de homens, a vida toda e tive que me esconder... Faz tempo que não tenho um companheiro e cara! Você é lindo...Desde que bati os olhos em você, fiquei doido...

\- É um direito seu, Jeffrey, mas você não pode achar que vai me ameaçar com o emprego para ter o que você quer...

O outro riu:

\- Bem, na verdade eu posso e você não está muito em condições de barganhar não é ?

Jared baixou a cabeça desolado pela forma absurda do seu chefe pensar e fazer as coisas, sentiu-se invadido, aviltado, estuprado. Só o que queria era sair dali gritando naquele momento e quebrando tudo naquela cidade. Mas devia se conter e responder apenas:

\- Na verdade Jeffrey, eu posso passar a pão e água mas ir pra a cama com alguém sob chantagem...- ele apontou o dedo para o outro - Isso é algo que eu nunca vou fazer comigo mesmo... – saiu deixando o chefe sem reação.

Rapidamente ele pegou suas coisas e Jeffrey foi atrás dele.

\- Você está demitido!

\- Eu já sei – disse ocupado pegando suas coisas e o fato de não olhar para o rosto do chefe, fez com que Jeffrey se sentisse humilhado. O chefe deu um tapa nos seus pertences fazendo tudo ir ao chão.

\- Se falar sobre mim para alguém, você é um homem morto...

Jared o encarou furioso:

\- Se eu não falei sobre mim, vou falar sobre você? Se toca, cara!

As pessoas que chegavam ao pub observavam a discussão em baixo tom de voz.

Jared se abaixou para pegar suas coisas do chão e quando ficou de pé novamente encarou o chefe.

\- Pensava que você fosse um cara decente, te respeitei como a um pai...e você me humilhou...Nunca mais ouse chegar perto de mim...

Aquelas palavras doeram um pouco em Jeffrey, afinal era pai de dois homens tão jovens quanto Jared. Este saiu do pub andando rápido e deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Alcançou sua caminhonete e se sentou, deitando a cabeça no encosto do banco chorando, sentindo alguma depressão mas não podia. Não podia se abater daquela forma, sabia que tinha que ser forte.

Em casa, Jared abriu os armários e sua comida já acabava. Não sabia o que fazer. Entrou na internet para fazer algumas pesquisas sobre o que fazer com o solo da fazenda. Nunca havia sido agricultor mas se precisasse, teria que saber o que plantar, como o fazer, em que épocas e tudo o mais. Estava determinado a não deixar tudo aquilo chegar-lhe tão fundo ao coração. E decidiu que não iria passar por mais nenhuma humilhação e que para isso Jensen seria sua solução. Sabia que o loiro tinha dinheiro e que enquanto ele se recuperasse em sua casa, seria sua solução afinal “Tempos de desespero, merecem medidas desesperadas”.


	9. Todos amam um cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pub do Jeffrey neste capítulo! Sim, é um pub e sim é em Hunstsville, adoro a pesquisa e adoro detalhes!   
> Um capítulo com um pouco de hétero para vocês! Para este capítulo de um Jared tão cobiçado, eu indico a música sexy "Black velvet" de Allanah Miles.   
> Todos amam um cowboy nú deitado em veludo negro!!

Capítulo 9

Todos amam um cowboy

Jared estava no celeiro da fazenda quando ouviu um carro se aproximar de sua propriedade e adentrá-la. Ele saiu do celeiro, onde estava há horas tentando colher material para fazer um arado manual. Estava suado mas vestiu uma camisa tão logo viu o carro parar perto da casa.

Era Michelle com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Ele foi até ela surpreso.

\- Michelle? – ela sorriu – Como sabia onde eu morava?

\- Olá, Jared – cumprimentou ironicamente, atentando-o para o fato de que ele sequer havia sido gentil.

\- Desculpe, bom dia. Venha tomar um café – ele foi andando em direção a casa.

Michelle não parava de reparar em seu corpo através da camisa suada colada a pele.

\- Delícia...mas é gay... – falou em tom baixo

\- O que disse? – ele a olhou

\- Nada...

Eles entraram e ele começou a pegar as coisas para fazer um café para ela.

\- Jared, eu entrei pra te trazer essas coisas que me pediram, não quero beber nada, desculpe...

Ele parou e a olhou abanando-se com a camisa:

\- Ah é? Não se importa não é? – disse ele referindo-se a tirar a camisa pois sentia muito calor.

\- Fique a vontade...- ela mordeu os lábios.

Jared ficou sem camisa e Michelle sentia-se extasiada com tamanha beleza. O corpo escultural, moreno de sol, os cabelos castanho claros tingidos do sol já chegavam aos ombros, os olhos ora azuis ora cinza- esverdeados. Ela não conseguiu conter a língua dentro da boca:

\- Homem...você é uma escultura

Ele sorriu pondo as mãos na cintura e baixou a cabeça envergonhado. Os cabelos cobriram metade dos olhos.

\- Já pensou em ser modelo? Meu Deus...- ela falava desejando cada pedaço de Jared.

\- Já fui na verdade – Ele sentou-se sobre a bancada da cozinha. – Em Nova York.

\- Nova York? Cara, eu queria muito ir pra lá...To de saco cheio dessa cidadezinha.

\- Nâo ta perdendo muita coisa... Eu consegui alguns trabalhos depois do meu curso de arte dramática mas quando a coisa ficou feia, eu fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo só que... – baixou o olhar tristemente – É um mundo cruel...

\- Cruel como?

\- Ah muita gente querendo sexo em troca de indicação pra trabalhos e definitivamente, não é minha praia. Eu jamais me prostituiria por nada nesse mundo...Então soube da morte do meu pai nesse meio tempo, meus irmãos estão cheios da grana, me mandaram cuidar disso e ficar com tudo aqui...sabe, acho que também não queriam vir aqui... – ele se mostrou bastante triste – São muitas lembranças de família, sabe... – deixou os olhos marejarem de lágrimas.

Michelle achou a coisa mais linda do mundo aquele homem tão sexy e bonito se mostrar sensível e saudosista. E quis saber mais:

\- Mas teve namorados lá?

\- Não, somente namoradas...- ele sorriu – Jensen foi o único homem com quem estive a vida toda.

Ela sorriu entusiasmada com aquela resposta, aproximou-se mais um pouco.

\- Mas então? – ele perguntou – O que há nas sacolas?

Ela deixou de sorrir para ele:

\- Ah, roupas do Jensen... Rogers me chamou lá e pediu que trouxesse tudo pra você, mas a mala não veio junto. Acho que ele não queria chocar você com uma mala.

\- Mas porque isso?! – se alterou, dando um pulo da bancada e indo verificar as sacolas.

\- Eu acho que ele quer dar a mão do filho dele pra você – ela riu – Sem brincadeiras, ele não quer Jensen na casa dele mais, foi muito claro e objetivo sobre ninguém lá querer o cara de volta...Eu sei que é mentira e que Donna está inconsolável no quarto, sem sair mas Rogers acha que ele não tem mais salvação e que não tem mais filho nenhum.

Jared estava parado observando Michelle sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Levou a mão aos cabelos e se apoiou na bancada. Michelle se aproximou mais, colocando a mão no ombro do moreno.

\- Calma...tudo vai se ajustar, eles vão ver que isso tudo é uma bobagem e vão pedir pro filho voltar...

Jared a olhou, incrédulo.

\- Quando?

Michelle passou a mão no rosto dele acariciando-o, fascinada com tamanha beleza. Jared achava-a muito bonita, mas não estava calmo para perceber o quanto ela se insinuava. Então a loira bonita o empurrou contra a bancada e se esticou para beijá-lo, segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos numa vontade louca de toma- lo para si. Jared arregalou os olhos e em seguida cedeu ao beijo dela. Deixou que ela explorasse seu corpo com as mãos porém nada sentia.

\- Eu te quero tanto...- disse ela se afastando

Jared a observava sem saber o que fazer. Sorriu meio sem graça.

\- Eu...

\- Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que não gosta de mim... sei que gosta de Jensen...

Ele se afastou, com raiva:

\- Eu não gosto de Jensen! – tentava, em vão, convencê-la

\- Não me importa se gosta ou não, na verdade...- ela andou até ele que se sentava numa cadeira da cozinha – Naquela noite do acidente de Jensen, eu achava que somente iríamos para cama e nada mais...depois te detestei por achar que você tinha mentido pra mim mas o que disse hoje, que sempre namorou mulheres...uhh Jared, me diz se posso tentar? – ela suplicava

\- Tentar?

\- Sim, me dá uma chance...

Ele juntou as mãos no meio das pernas e olhou para o teto, pensativo, em seguida olhou sua casa:

\- Olha pra casa, Michelle... nem comida eu tenho mais, eu não to conseguindo pensar em sexo, amor, nada disso, me desculpa.

\- Isso é fácil de resolver... Não se preocupa com isso ta? Eu vou até em casa e vou fazer uma comida gostosa pra você e te trago mantimentos.

\- Não! Que isso!

Ela se esticou e deu um beijo nos lábios dele na tentativa de calá-lo.

\- É o mínimo que uma amiga pode fazer, meu lindo...e acima de tudo eu sou sua amiga... – ela se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e foi saindo – Não vá a lugar nenhum, eu já volto!

Jared ficou olhando para a porta e não conseguia dizer nada, de fato sua barriga roncava, não tinha mais dinheiro para pagar a conta da luz, não sabia quando seria cortada, não tinha nada em casa e pensou em devolver tudo a ela quando arrumasse dinheiro.

Decidiu tomar um banho e ficar apresentável para jantar com Michelle. Estava em seu quarto deitado, nú, olhando o teto, lembrando que Rogers o havia ajudado tanto na morte de seu pai. Sabia que tudo que estavam vivendo, tanto ele quanto Jensen, jamais deveria ter acontecido. Não ali em Huntsville. Mas estava cansado de chorar pelo que não poderia mudar. Não sabia se dava uma chance a Michelle ou a Jensen pois o loiro já o havia machucado antes, mas seu corpo pedia Jensen, aquele olhar verde, aquela boca sensual, achava Jensen um homem estonteante e tinha sentimentos profundos e antigos por ele. Saber que ele também tinha foi libertador, uma doce e surpreendente realidade. Resolveu sair do transe de seus pensamentos e se arrumar. Vestiu uma bermuda caqui e uma camisa gola V preta e foi investigar se havia sobrado algum vinho de seu pai na adega.

Michelle chegou por volta das 20 horas trazendo uma sacola com panelas e panos de prato. O delicioso cheiro de carne assada emanava das sacolas.

\- hmmm - fez ele – O que temos aqui?

Ela olhou para ele de cima a baixo e o achou deliciosamente atraente mesmo de bermuda.

\- Bem, carne assada, arroz com brócolis, purê de batatas, farofa de linguiça e salada verde, está bom para seu paladar?

\- hmmm, nossa você cozinha igual minha mãe! – respondeu - Culinária simples e gostosa, o cheiro ta uma delícia...

\- Então, coloca a mesa que já vamos comer e se não se importa eu trouxe um suco de garrafa e umas compras estão no carro.

Ele a olhou.

\- Você é um doce... assim que eu puder arrumar um emprego, eu te devolverei em dobro.

Ela olhou para a boca dele fascinada e sorriu.

\- Vou ficar de boca fechada, eu juro – e saiu indo buscar as sacolas no carro.

Jared sabia o que ela queria, um tipo de agradecimento diferente mas ele jamais se deixaria seduzir por comida. Aquilo seria baixo demais. Pensou em levar a situação como estava até onde pudesse.

Jantaram conversando, contando seus casos, suas experiências de vida. Quando ele estava tomando seu último gole de suco de manga ela disse:

\- Você já pensou na minha pergunta?

Jared refletiu por uns instantes fingindo não ter a resposta pronta na cabeça ainda.

\- Não acha melhor deixar passar todo esse furacão na minha vida primeiro para eu conseguir pensar em romance?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

\- Sim, é claro...claro...mas eu vou poder visitar você?

\- Óbvio né Michelle. Pode vir quando desejar mas com uma condição!

\- Qual?

\- Fica comigo essa noite, fico muito solitário?

Ela ficou séria.

\- Você não pode tá me perguntando isso.

Jared arregalou os olhos.

\- Por que?

Ela pensou melhor. Ao invés de pensar que ele seria uma tentação na qual ela não poderia tocar, decidiu ela mesma ser a tentação a qual ele não resistiria.

\- Ta ok, eu fico com você essa noite.

\- Então vamos... – disse ele se levantando e deixando tudo lá para ser lavado depois. Ela olhou, meneou a cabeça e decidiu lavar logo antes de dormirem.

Assim que terminou, foi procurando por ele nos cômodos pois não conhecia o restante da casa. Ao chegar ao quarto dele, encontrou-o na cama, sem camisa, dormindo. Ela bufou, achava que teria uma chance. Então deitou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, sentindo aquela pele quente do sol na lida com a construção do arado o dia todo. Como era cheiroso. Enfiou o rosto entre seus cabelos e dormiu.

Acordaram com o celular dele tocando. Jared deu um pulo da cama pensando ser alguém querendo contratá-lo. Michelle somente abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou.

\- Alô!

\- Senhor Padalecki?

\- Sim – respondeu ele

\- Aqui é do Huntsville Memorial Hospital, o senhor Ackles acordou e precisamos do responsável presente por favor.

Ele não sabia se sentia-se contente ou amedrontado.


	10. Falados e falidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esses dois estão sofrendo como dois pobres diabos! Mas tudo vai se acertar em breve...  
> Não me xinguem por causa de um pouco de lemon hetero. Só escrevi na fic Saint Seyia, vamos ver o que vai sair no próximo capítulo!  
> Beijos e divirtam-se meus amores! Tenho paixão por quem deixa comentário!!

                                                                  

 

 

Capitulo 10

Falados e falidos

 

Jared desligou o telefone e olhou para Michelle.

– Jensen acordou.

Ela fez uma cara de profundo desapontamento e indignação. Em seguida levantou-se apressadamente.

\- Ta certo, eu preciso ir para casa tomar banho e ir para meu trabalho. – falava com raiva

\- Eu te ligo, ta certo? – ele tentou amenizar a frustração dela.

\- Certo... – ela desceu e foi embora.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Jared foi encaminhado ao quarto de Jensen. Assim que entrou, Jensen abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo mas assim que se lembrou de Michelle seu rosto mudou para uma expressão triste.

\- Jensen, como está se sentindo?

\- Eu to meio confuso ainda.

Jared foi até ele esfregando o braço com uma mão:

\- Você capotou três vezes, disse a policia...porque fez aquilo?

Jensen examinava o rosto e corpo do outro, notando que estava bronzeado.

\- Eu...acho...- ele esfregou a cabeça e viu os acessos de soro e remédios presos a sua veia – acho que não lembro mas sei que foi por sua causa...

\- Você não lembra? – Jared o olhava assustado – Do que você lembra?

\- Eu lembro que bebi muito para ter coragem de me declarar para você... – falou sem nenhum pudor, Jared sorriu - Lembro de ter beijado você. Sim. Foi isso, eu beijei você na rua?

\- Sim foi isso, Jensen – respondeu tristemente.

\- E todos já sabem? – ele falou tristemente desviando o olhar para o teto

\- Sabem...

Jensen arregalou os olhos para ele:

\- Como assim, sabem mesmo?

\- Sim, sabem mesmo, três pessoas falaram pra seu pai e eu tenho más notícias...melhor você melhorar primeiro.

\- Não – ele segurou o braço de Jared meio sem forças – Me conta logo.

Nesse momento a enfermeira entrou.

\- Bom dia, vim trocar seu soro e trazer uns remedinhos ótimos para dor.

Eles a olharam.

\- Não estou com dor – disse Jensen

\- Agora, querido, mas o efeito dos remédios passará em vinte minutos e acredite em mim você vai implorar por isso aqui – disse ela colocando o remédio no acesso do soro.

Eles esperaram que ela saísse e Jared finalmente contou o que havia acontecido. Jensen estava em lágrimas.

\- E enfim seu pai me deixou responsável por você e não quer nos ver nunca mais...

Jensen ficou por alguns minutos apenas chorando, Jared acabou se emocionando também e ambos choraram por longos minutos até que deram as mãos. Os minutos pareciam durar horas. Até que Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

\- Eu fiz isso a você, Jay...me perdoa

\- Não, Jen...esquece isso. – Nesse momento Jared lembrou da demissão mas não quis contar a Jensen.

\- Eu posso tentar esquecer mas eu continuo sem lugar para morar...

\- Não se preocupa com isso, quando você tiver alta vai para a minha casa e arrumamos nossas vidas... – ele passava a mãos nos cabelos sem saber como faria isso.

Jensen escolheu bem as palavras para dizer aquilo que tanto queria

\- Jay eu...

\- Sim?

Ficou nervoso com aqueles olhos azuis escuros o olhando. Jared era um homem belo demais.

\- Nada...Esquece...

\- Fala, Jensen...

\- Não há nada pra falar...

Jared o olhava curioso, talvez pensasse em se declarar mais uma vez, mas havia desistido. Estavam tristes demais para pensar somente neles mesmos agora. Não sabiam muito bem o que dizer, o que pensar, só sabiam que precisavam sair daquela cidade.

Haviam ficado anos sem se falar e agora de repente todo o passado e presente pareciam ter caído sobre suas cabeças. Ficaram assim separados em seus lugares ora pensando, ora chorando.

Ainda foram interrompidos de seus pensamentos mais duas vezes naquelas horas pela enfermeira para remédios, verificação de pressão e temperatura. Jensen parecia apático, deprimido, não falava nada, apenas as vezes deixava rolar uma lágrima.

\- Jensen? – chamou Jared.

Jensen não respondeu. Desviou ainda mais o rosto para a porta.

\- Jensen? Fala comigo, como você está?

\- Pode ir, Jared... vá livre de mim pra casa e me perdoa por tudo que te fiz passar desde sempre... – trazia a voz pesadamente depressiva.

\- Que isso, Jen...pára com isso, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, para de drama...

Assim que terminou de falar o seu celular tocou. Era Michelle para dizer que iria levar almoço para ele em casa. Jensen ouviu e sorriu sarcasticamente.

\- Quer dizer que a piranha decidiu usar todas as armas? - perguntou

Jared baixou a cabeça e em seguida sorriu um tanto tenso para ele.

\- Escuta, Jen, eu vou tentar achar o médico para saber sobre você ta? Eu já volto- ele foi até Jensen segurando sua mão, mas este o segurou pela nuca e o puxou forçando um beijo na boca. Jared protestou.

\- Jen, se entra alguém...

\- Que diferença faz agora? Pouco me importa os outros...

Jared cedeu ao beijo. Não sabia o que fazer, Jensen pareceu sentir-se livre, diferente do que ele mesmo sentia. Mas por que ele não sentia-se assim? No fundo sabia que tinha medo por tudo que havia acontecido no passado deles e agora sentia medo redobrado por tudo que estava acontecendo. Não deixava de desejar Jensen mas naquele momento pensava em como pagar suas contas e como encarar aquela cidadezinha tacanha. O beijo foi breve mas o moreno pôde constatar que Jensen fazia um estrago nele, mesmo naquele estado. O coração acelerou e o membro ficou ereto em questão de segundos. Sabia que estava seriamente encrencado. Jensen sorriu para ele.

\- Por favor, não demora, não me deixa aqui sozinho...

\- Eu volto logo, ok? – sussurrou o moreno.

Jared soube pelo médico que Jensen estava respondendo bem à cirurgia da perna, que estava com pinos, o braço já estava engessado e que não demoraria a ir para casa. Talvez uma semana mais no hospital.

\- Como está sua situação agora? – perguntou o médico

Jared sorriu ironicamente.

\- Está de mal a pior, doutor, eu fui demitido.

\- Entendo... – disse com expressão pesarosa – Estou perguntando porque Jensen vai para sua casa com uma receita de remédios caros...

\- Ah sim, eu entendo, mas Jensen pode custear seus remédios e sua comida por enquanto, ele tem dinheiro...

\- Ah se é assim então tudo ok com vocês por enquanto... se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em falar com a assistente social ta bem Jared?

\- Sim, doutor, obrigado.

Jared voltou ao quarto de Jensen se dirigindo pesadamente sem saber como dizer que havia sido demitido e que não havia comida nenhuma em casa e que Michelle o estava ajudando. Pensava em usar seu último dinheiro para viajar para a casa dos irmãos mas deixar Jensen daquele jeito não era uma opção para ele. Olhava pela janela do hospital, não sabia o que fazer. Aceitar a ajuda de Michelle que queria mais do que simplesmente ajudar ou pedir ajuda dos irmãos, algo que ele nunca havia feito e que pensava que nunca faria. Era algo que simplesmente Jared iria odiar fazer, demonstrar aos irmãos que estava na pior era como um insulto para ele, era como confirmar as palavras deles quando disse que queria ser ator:

Isso não vai dar em nada!

Você está sendo idiota, vai passar fome, foi para isso que nossos pais te criaram?

Você vai ser um inútil e se for a frente com isso, não conte com minha ajuda!

Essas palavras pesavam em sua mente. Pensou em vender alguma coisa da casa, mobílias, a caminhonete mas quando conseguisse vender, Jensen já estaria de alta e tomando conta de ambos financeiramente. Decidiu continuar escondendo de Jensen que foi demitido. Entrou no quarto dele, que dormia novamente e resolveu que o melhor naquele momento era evitar suas perguntas. Jared avisou a enfermeira que iria para casa e voltaria para vê-lo mais tarde e que era o que ela deveria dizer a Jensen.

Ao chegar em casa, o carro de Michelle estava na porta e ela o esperava nos degraus da casa com uma sacola nas mãos.

\- O-oi, Michelle...- disse ele meio sem graça

\- Oi, meu bem, como foi lá? Como ele está?

Jared respirou fundo e olhou a fazenda toda pensando o que poderia ser vendido. Mas Michelle olhava para aquele homem extremamente alto, forte, de cabelos castanho - claros até os ombros como se olhasse para uma escultura. Ela observava suas mãos grandes, as veias, os pelos e sentia-se quente de paixão.

\- Ele... ele tá bem, deve sair logo...

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito por observá-lo tanto e por ter detestado ouvir aquilo. Michelle não detestava Jensen, só queria mais tempo para conquistar aquele moreno para ela e marcar seu território, afinal era o que fazia quando ia ao pub todos os dias comprar uma cerveja antes de Jared ser demitido.

\- Eu trouxe seu almoço, como prometi e tenho algo a te propôr...vamos entrar?

\- Me propôr?

Ambos foram entrando assim que Jared abriu a casa e ela parecia animada, foi até o armário da cozinha, pegou dois pratos e garfos, arrumou a mesa e o convidou a se sentar.

\- Está cheiroso – disse ele

\- Sim, está mas deixa eu te falar primeiro o que me ocorreu?

\- Claro! – ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa olhando-a atentamente.

\- Você é ator, certo? Gostaria de contracenar comigo na vida real?

Ele sorriu.

\- Como assim?

\- Então, vamos tentar desfazer a imagem gay que ficou de você depois de tudo isso? Basta andarmos por ai pela cidade, você me leva para o trabalho no salão de mãos dadas, fazemos cara de apaixonados e todo mundo vai esquecer o que Jensen te fez...

Ele ficou contrariado.

\- Ele não me fez nada, Michelle, ele só tava bêbado e fez a ele também... – ele se levantou

Ela pensou que para seu plano dar certo, teria que escolher melhor as palavras pois Jared tinha a tendência a proteger Jensen.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu as vezes falo bobagem...eu só quero te ajudar, err ajudar vocês dois e pra isso eu preciso que você colabore com isso e tente outro emprego.

Ele levou as mãos a cintura pensativo. Não tinha muitas saídas e afinal aquela encenação podia dar certo. Era melhor que não ter o que comer. Ele era ator. Podia interpretar o grande papel da sua vida, sendo ele mesmo fingindo estar apaixonado por uma mulher enquanto estava de fato apaixonado por um homem. E sempre esteve.

\- Tudo bem, Michelle...

Ela sorriu largamente.

\- Podemos começar hoje mesmo, - disse ela – Preciso voltar ao salão e você me leva, que tal?

Ele se sentou.

\- Ta ok.

Enquanto ela comia, Jared a observava de soslaio sabendo que haviam segundas e terceiras intenções em suas atitudes. Era uma mulher bonita já com seus trinta e dois anos, devia saber o que estava fazendo com sua vida. Ou no máximo estava desesperada para se casar naquela cidade tão retrógrada, que devia pensar mal dela por não ter se casado ainda, que devia ouvir coisas chatas e maliciosas todos os dias.

Por seu lado, Michelle as vezes olhava para ele quando nada diziam um ao outro mas seu olhar era de pura paixão e desejo. Examinava-o de cima a baixo aguardando finalmente a hora em que poderia tê-lo e banir Jensen do mapa de Huntsville. Não literalmente, mas achava que podia fazer Jared se apaixonar por ela ao ver como era uma boa mulher, de bom coração, como queria fazer-lhe o bem, como poderia ser uma ótima namorada e finalmente estar na cama com ele como tanto queria.

Terminaram de almoçar. Michelle lavou toda a louça e Jared estava pronto para leva-la ao salão de beleza onde ela trabalhava como cabelereira.

\- Então vamos? – ele sorriu sem jeito.

\- Sim, vamos!

Ao entrarem na cidade e Jared ter que diminuir a velocidade, já encontravam com algumas pessoas nas ruas olhando para os dois dentro do carro. Alguns nem sabiam de nada, nem queriam saber, mas outros lançavam olhares confusos e de ódio. Jared parou o carro na frente do salão e Michelle disse:

\- Sai do carro, meu bem...

Ele estranhou, mas saiu, ela deu a volta, pegou na mão dele e o puxou até a calçada do salão. Jared era bem alto e ela mesmo de botas, subiu na calçada e o agarrou pelo pescoço o puxando pra sua boca. Ele arregalou os olhos em seguida os fechando e se deixou beijar. Michelle beijou sua boca com o coração aos pulos, forçou sua língua para dentro da boca quente e macia dele e gemeu aprofundando o beijo. Ele a abraçou no impulso e a beijou do jeito que ela queria. Ao se separarem, ele viu algumas poucas pessoas observando ambos e cochichando. Achou que poderia dar certo então. Ela sorriu e acariciou o peitoral dele.

\- Não foi tão ruim afinal não é? – dizia ela ofegante, louca de tesão.

\- N-não, não foi... – ele sorriu - Era isso que você queria mesmo.

Ela sentiu-se ofendida.

\- Jared, acha que eu ia me aproveitar da sua situação para me aproveitar de você?

Ele riu:

\- Acho, mas eu te entendo... – continuava rindo e ela terminou rindo também.

\- Eu não vou negar que sou atraída por você desde a primeira vez que te vi no pub.

\- Tá tudo bem, eu não to zangado, ok?

\- Ok... te adoro. – ela foi se afastando dele, andando de costas para entrar no salão. – Eu te ligo mais tarde.

\- Certo. - ele sorria enquanto se dirigia para a caminhonete.

Ela entrou no salão e todas as amigas que viram começaram a comentar.

Quem é esse Deus?

Que pecado esse homem na cidade e eu nunca vi?

Jared voltou ao hospital e entrou direto para o quarto de Jensen. Este olhava para a janela tristemente e olhou para ele. Parecia ver um raio de sol, sorriu no mesmo instante.

\- Voltou mesmo... – disse o loiro

\- Claro que voltei.

\- Posso pedir uma coisa? – Jensen fazia cara de pedinte.

\- Diga lá, freckles! – brincou com o antigo apelido de Jensen, por culpa das sardas.

\- Quero um beijo...

Jared ficou surpreso mas seu coração bateu mais rápido. Situação que não havia acontecido com Michelle.

\- Eu vou trancar a porta. – disse Jared

Jensen segurou o braço dele.

\- Não...- disse baixo – Todos já sabem quem somos e que eu to apaixonado...

Jared sentiu-se apreensivo, num beco sem saída, de um lado Michelle tentando provar para a cidade que ele não era gay e de outro Jensen sem se importar que ele fosse gay naquele lugar. Não sabia quem estava sendo mais egoísta.

\- Eu sei que pisei na bola com você, Jay...- Jensen tentava se explicar – Passamos anos nos escondendo de tudo e todos e de repente somos a notícia da cidadezinha...Mas eu realmente não estou me importando mais...

\- Talvez porque você tenha dinheiro no banco e não precise se importar...

\- Quê? – respondeu o loiro – Do que tá falando?

Jared andou pelo quarto, achava que não ia mais conseguir esconder depois do que havia acordado com Michelle.

\- Eu perdi o emprego, ok?

\- Como assim?! Por que?!

\- Por que? – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – Você pode não acreditar mas essa cidade hipócrita esconde mais sujeira do que você pode imaginar, sabe o meu patrão?

\- Sim, sei...

\- Pois é, ele me agarrou Jensen! – falava exasperado porém murmurando.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto aquecer de ódio.

\- Ele me disse coisas horríveis, que eu praticamente trepasse com ele pelo emprego!

\- Eu vou arrebentar aquele filho da puta!

\- Eu não tenho grana, Jen... nem para seus remédios, nem para nada...- ele sentou na cama de Jensen olhando para ele com uma expressão de desespero. Jensen acariciou seu rosto. Ficaram um tempo se olhando, se enamorando. Jensen era o homem mais lindo que Jared já havia visto. Adoraria estar na cama com ele naquele momento, sentia desejo. Jensen acariciou os cabelos dele e seu olhar implorava por um beijo, seu corpo implorava por um beijo. Jared foi até a porta e a trancou, voltou rapidamente a cama do loiro e se debruçou sobre ele colando seus lábios. Jensen gemeu explorando a boca do moreno, dando mordidas, pequenos beijos estalados. Jared correspondia com paixão. Estavam quentes. Até que Jensen parou e o olhou com ar indignado.

\- Que perfume é esse?

Jared se afastou prontamente. Sabia que Jensen havia farejado Michelle.

\- Que perfume? Ta doido?

Jensen fechou os olhos.

\- Jared...você trepou com aquela mulher enquanto eu te esperava sozinho num quarto de hospital?!

Jared se levantou.

\- Você tá louco?! Olha bem pra mim e diz que eu tenho cara de homem que faria uma coisa dessas, Jen?

\- Eu to sentindo o mesmo perfume que senti no dia do acidente, que senti sentado do lado daquela vadia! – gritou

\- Fala baixo, pelo amor de Deus! – Jared suplicou – Eu estive com ela sim porque ela tem um plano...

\- Plano?! – Jensen estava agitado e num ímpeto jogou o travesseiro em cima de Jared. – Que plano?!

Jared desviou do travesseiro.

\- O que é isso, Jensen? Você ta virando uma bicha barraqueira agora! Deixa eu falar!

Jared explicou tudo enquanto Jensen bufava de raiva.

\- Eu posso te dar dinheiro, o quanto você precisar...mas preciso de um laptop para passar pra tua conta! E essa vagabunda não vai ter o que ela quer...

\- Certo, Jen...mas eu não tenho um laptop aqui agora.

Eles pensaram.

\- Eu to com meu celular e você está com tudo que é meu não é? Então você faz o seguinte... – disse Jensen – Vai para o caixa eletrônico com meu cartão e senha, a conta é conjunta com meu pai mas quem deposita sou eu, então que se dane depois do que ele me fez! Você me liga quando chegar no caixa e eu te passo a senha, você retira o que precisar para eu e você...

Jared pensou e pensou.

\- Isso não é certo, Jensen.

\- O que não é certo é o que meu pai me fez, Jared! Eu preciso de dinheiro e você também.

Depois de discutirem o assunto, Jared foi com o cartão dele até o caixa eletrônico perto de casa, pois a carteira de Jensen estava em sua casa junto com as roupas e demais pertences. Assim que acessou a conta, viu que a mesma estava zerada.

\- Como é?! Jensen não tem nada aqui! – falava ao celular com o loiro

\- O que?!! Como...como...meu pai!! – ele gritava ao celular e as enfermeiras foram vê-lo.

\- E agora, Jen?!

\- Você vai ter que ir falar com ele para devolver meu dinheiro, Jared! – Ele começava a chorar. – A conta é minha, só coloquei ele comigo pra me resguardar! Jay você precisa falar com ele!

\- Ah mas isso eu não vou fazer nunca, Jen! – ele entrava na caminhonete desesperado enquanto ouvia as enfermeiras mandarem Jensen desligar o celular para verificarem sua pressão.

\- Alô, senhor Padalecki? – falou a enfermeira – Precisamos desligar para verificar a pressão do senhor Ackles, ele está muito agitado.

\- OK, eu estou indo pra ai!

\- Não, senhor, não há mais como entrar pois já são dezessete horas e ninguém pode dormir com ele. O senhor volte por favor de manhã cedo. Qualquer problema deixe o celular, por favor, carregado e ao seu alcance. Boa noite.

Jared desligou o celular com raiva. Começou a chorar. Ligou o motor da caminhonete e foi para casa, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Ao chegar viu o carro de Michelle em sua porta e ela parada na escada lateral. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Lembrou de Nova York e de como as pessoas são ardilosas quando estão na presença de pessoas muito bonitas como ele. Parecia não haver medidas para tomarem posse do alvo do seu desejo.

Ele saiu do carro chorando e foi até ela, sabendo que agora sua única saída era Michelle. Ele a abraçou e ela se surpreendeu.

\- O que houve?

Ele a olhou.

\- Só me leva para onde você quiser e me compra umas cervejas, vamos ficar bêbados...

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido, talvez alguma briga com Ackles. Mas isso parecia tão perfeito que nem sequer hesitou. Carregou Jared para dentro da casa e o levou até sua cama.

\- Esse homem só te trouxe problemas não é?

Ele sequer conseguia refutar ou brigar e não era isso que queria.

\- Ele é um estorvo na sua vida, meu amor!

\- Eu só quero umas cervejas, Michelle...

Ele deitou na cama e ela ficou observando-o chorar enquanto abria os botões da camisa. Respirou profundamente.

\- Eu vou comprar, já volto!

Jared estava tirando a camisa e pensando que certamente para dar seu corpo a ela tinha que estar bêbado, pois só pensava em Jensen e em como ele deveria estar arrasado. Naquele momento, só queria se anestesiar e esquecer. Enfiou-se de cueca embaixo das cobertas e esperou chorando que ela retornasse.


	11. A peça que faltava

Capítulo 11

A peça que faltava

 

Jared passou o tempo todo em que Michelle estava fora para refletir sobre o que faria para não transar com ela. Sabia que havia deixado essa intenção bem clara para ela e agora sentia-se sufocado com a possibilidade de ter que agradar alguém com sexo para que fosse ajudado financeiramente. Isso não era justo para nenhum dos três envolvidos mas ele sabia que ela não se importaria com isso. Só havia uma saída, pensava. Ficar bêbado e fingir dormir para fugir do assédio de Michelle. Era ator e podia fazer isso facilmente. Qualquer um podia. De fato estava mesmo cansado da correria daquele dia e de todas as coisas estranhas que haviam acontecido.

Em dez minutos ouviu o carro dela entrar na fazenda e estacionar.

Michelle subiu com cervejas geladas e petiscos para ambos.

\- E aí meu amor? – perguntou – Se sentindo melhor?

Era uma pergunta retórica, afinal obviamente ele não se sentia melhor em dez minutos em que ela fora comprar cervejas. Jared se sentou na cama e assim que sentou, seu celular tocou. Era Jensen. Michelle revirou os olhos abrindo uma cerveja e sentando-se na cama dele. Esperou ele atender para então dizer bem alto:

\- Toma aqui sua cerveja, meu amor.

Ele arregalou os olhos e em seguida fechou-os.

\- Jen? – houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos.

\- Jared, eu vou te pedir uma única coisa... – disse Jensen – Passe o telefone para essa mulher!

\- Pra que Jensen? Michelle veio me trazer o jantar... Ela já vai.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente tirando as botas. Em seguida olhou para ele e começou a abrir o sutiã por cima da blusa que usava, encarando-o lascivamente.

\- Jared – disse Jensen – Eu não estou pedindo, isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem, passa o telefone para essa vagabunda...- falava com calma

\- Ok...- ele estendeu o telefone para Michelle. Esta fez uma expressão de enfado, pegando o telefone e saindo do quarto de Jared. Ele se jogou na cama deitando e cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

\- O que você quer, Jensen? – disse ela

\- Eu vou falar somente uma vez e eu espero que você ouça com atenção – disse ele – Se você tentar qualquer coisa com o MEU NAMORADO, quando eu sair do hospital, eu vou garantir que o seu batom seja a primeira coisa a ficar gravada no meu gesso, ouviu bem?!

Ela riu.

\- Tudo bem, Jensen mas enquanto você está ai todo quebradinho numa cama de hospital, eu estou aqui ajudando a ele... sou eu que estou dando tudo que eu tenho pra ele, tudo que ele precisa, se é que você me entende...então não me ameace!

\- Garota, eu posso estar no inferno... – ele respondeu – Mas eu vou sair dele. Isso é certo e vou te pagar cada centavo que você tá usando para comprar meu namorado...

\- É mesmo Jensen? Que eu saiba você está falido e devia me agradecer por estar ajudando vocês dois, seu ingrato cretino!

\- SAI DA CASA DELE AGORA!

\- Ou o que?!

Michelle sentiu uma mão forte arrancar o telefone das mãos dela.

\- Chega! – disse Jared – Chega vocês dois! Jensen, a Michelle já vai embora, ok?

Ela cruzou os braços e olhava-o cinicamente.

\- Jared... eu quero as mãos dessa mulher longe de você, ta me entendendo? Lembra de tudo que já passamos, lembra de mim meu amor... – Jensen parecia ter dito as palavras mágicas para o carente Jared. Meu amor. Era tudo que ele queria ouvir naqueles tempos.

\- Tudo bem... Ela já vai, fica calmo para sua pressão não subir ok?

\- Eu vou te ligar dentro de meia hora de novo para saber se ela já foi...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jared sentiu seu coração se aquecer com as palavras de carinho, não entendia porque estava se deixando controlar daquele jeito por Jensen. Sabia o quanto Jensen era controlador, possessivo, ciumento mas sentiu que ele estava permitindo tudo aquilo naquele momento sem poder dizer nada nem mesmo que eles não tinham nenhuma relação para que Jensen o tratasse daquele jeito. Lembrou-se de como ele zombava dele na casa de Rogers.

\- Ta ok Jen...

Michelle olhava atentamente para Jared e havia prestado atenção em cada palavra, cada expressão do moreno, havia captado exatamente como havia sido aquela relação entre eles para usar naquele momento oportuno. Desligaram. Foi então que ela falou.

\- Você percebeu?

\- O que? – perguntou Jared

\- Como você deixa ele te controlar? O quanto isso não é nada saudável?

\- Michelle, eu não quero falar da minha “não-relação” com Jensen Ackles nesse momento... – sentou –se na cama e só nesse momento percebeu que estava de cueca na frente dela. A conversa entre os dois foi tão agressiva que saiu da cama sem nem perceber que estava quase nú.

\- Mas você precisa de ajuda nesse momento e ele não pode te ajudar, ele não pode nem ajudar a ele mesmo, Jared...Pensa um pouco! E ainda deixa ele falar com você desse jeito, autoritário sobre a sua vida...

Ele se sentou.

\- Michelle, ele sempre foi assim e eu sempre contornei porque amava ele...

Ela sentou do lado dele.

\- Não ama mais?

Ele sorriu tristemente:

\- Não nos víamos desde sei lá, os 16 anos... e agora eu não aceito esse jeito dele mas não temos uma relação exatamente...não somos nada... Nós apenas tivemos alguma coisa...

\- Não tem mais?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes. Decidiu abrir uma cerveja enquanto falava de sua vida para seguir com seu plano de apagar de bêbado.

\- Nós éramos muito crianças pra saber que fazíamos algo errado na concepção dos adultos...- deu um gole na cerveja – Quando notei que as conversas sobre esse assunto em casa eram de puro ódio e as notícias eram péssimas, de surras até homicídios, eu disse a Jensen que devíamos ter mais cuidado se continuássemos... Então – deu outro gole na cerveja – Ele foi grosseiro, autoritário, ditador...- refletiu - Não queria que nossa relação tivesse fim jamais e eu permitia que ele falasse comigo daquele jeito porque eu estava acostumado ao meu pai e meus tios serem daquela maneira também. Parecia que eu era o único cara na cidade que não era chegado numa grosseria – riu-se – E achava normal...Até crescer mais um pouco, conhecer outras pessoas, de fora da cidade e notar que não era nada normal ser daquele jeito... então eu o traí com uma garota do colégio...A Chrissy.

\- Então percebeu que gostava de garotas também?

Ele riu:

\- Eu só gostava de garotas... Jensen foi o único cara que passou pela minha vida amorosa...Na verdade eu acho que gosto dele, da pessoa que ele é, eu o admiro e amei muito. Eu acho que não sou o tipo de cara que você pode chamar de gay se nunca me interessei por outro homem sexualmente não é?

Ela riu:

\- Eu não entendo dessas coisas...Eu só entendo que – ela ficou séria – Eu gosto de você...

Ele ficou sério.

\- E eu acho que você podia dar uma chance a outra pessoa de te tratar melhor do que ele...

Ele baixou a cabeça sorrindo um sorriso triste. Michelle se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

\- Pode me dar essa chance? – os olhos dela estavam nublados de desejo, não aguentava mais sentir o perfume dele, estar perto dele era um suplício para sua libido, ela sentia faíscas pelo corpo e uma sensação deliciosa no baixo ventre. Olhar para suas mãos grandes e seus olhos de um profundo azul, o sorriso lindo e o tórax mais perfeito que já viu e não poder tocar estava sendo uma tortura agonizante. Não aguentava mais suplicar com o olhar. Ele a olhava profundamente dentro dos olhos e ela se esticou para beijá-lo. Jared permitiu aquele beijo. Beijou de volta. Ela o empurrou com o corpo para deitá-lo na cama. Ele não ofereceu resistência. Na verdade Jared queria transar com ela. Mas sabia que era errado fazer isso com Jensen no hospital, sabendo que ele só estava lá por causa de sua profunda paixão. Sabia que para ele havia sido difícil ver ele flertar com outra pessoa, se declarar e sabia que isso havia lhe custado quase a vida. Não podia fazer isso com ele, mesmo sentindo seu corpo reagir sexualmente a outra pessoa. Era homem e achava impossível não ficar excitado já que uma mulher bonita estava se esfregando nele e o beijando, desejando-o tão ardorosamente.

Michelle estava sobre ele aproveitando cada centímetro daquele homem lindo. Ela beijava seu tórax, descendo até a barriga, dando mordidas e beijos, gemendo. Chupava seus mamilos. Jared bebia a cerveja mesmo deitado, deixando que ela usasse seu corpo. Ele já havia bebido duas garrafas quando começou a fingir estar bêbado.

\- Eu to muito bêbado... – levantou meio trôpego para ir ao banheiro e ela fez expressão de enfado. Quando ele voltou se jogou na cama. – Eu acho que to bastante bêbado...

\- Com duas garrafas, Jared? – Michelle se indignou

Ele a olhou e começou a rir

\- Eu nunca fiquei bêbado na vida! Eu to tonto, me cobre? – ele pediu a colcha. Michelle o cobriu e bufou deitando do lado dele entendendo que ele seria uma difícil conquista. Então ela resolveu ir até a cozinha lavar a louça e foi o que ele precisava. Jared fechou os olhos de barriga pra cima e fingiu estar dormindo. Quando ela voltou em dez minutos e o viu dormindo cruzou os braços com raiva olhando aquele homem dos seus sonhos quase nú na sua frente sem poder fazer nada. Então deitou para dormir também.

O celular tocou. Era Jensen. Ela olhou e decidiu atender já que Jared não se movia.

\- O que você quer, Jensen?

\- Você ainda tá ai vadia?

Ela riu.

\- Mas olha quanta educação o Rogers lhe deu ein! Você tem muita sorte porque o seu moreno gostoso ficou bêbado e apagou como um bebê...

Jensen riu:

\- Como você bem disse o MEU moreno gostoso é fiel...

\- Ah para com esse papo de mulherzinha, Jensen...Ele me contou o quanto você é autoritário e grosso com ele, talvez se tivesse tratado o cara melhor ele nunca tivesse ido embora.

Houve silêncio ao telefone.

\- Ele disse isso?

\- Praticamente... Então se você realmente gosta do cara, faça o favor de conquista-lo e não de achar que ele é uma peça da sua coleção de Lego.

Mais um pouco de silêncio. Jared ouvia e achou muito apropriado tudo que ela jogou na cara de Jensen naquele momento.

\- Desde quando você virou o cupido dessa relação, Michelle? – perguntou Jensen

\- Olha aqui...Eu posso gostar dele mas sei o meu lugar...se ele dormiu é porque ele não queria nada comigo então eu presumo que ele nem sabe pra onde ir porque nesse momento ele também não quer nada com você... Eu vou embora mesmo e vou deixar vocês dois pensando na vida porque o que for pra ser, Jensen...será ok?

Ela desligou na cara dele e se arrumou, pegou suas coisas, deu um último suspiro olhando para Jared e foi embora.

Assim que ele ouviu o carro dela sair de sua propriedade, pegou o celular e ligou para Jensen.

\- O que é dessa vez, Michelle?!

\- Jen?

Jensen engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto adorava.

\- Você acordou?

Jared pensou bem no que dizer mas decidiu dizer a verdade.

\- Eu não dormi...eu fingi...

Jensen fechou os olhos sorrindo, sentindo seu coração falhar no peito.

\- Por que você fingiu se gosta de mulher? – Não parava de trata-lo com rispidez mesmo querendo ser doce.

\- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá, vou dormir...boa noite

\- JARED, ESPERA!

Jared desligou na cara dele e começou a chorar, considerando que Jensen realmente nunca havia gostado dele e sim que ele fosse de fato uma peça de lego. Não iria tolerar mais nenhum maltrato, nenhuma palavra dita errada, nenhum deboche. Decidiu que assim que amanhecesse Jensen voltaria a ser responsabilidade de seus pais e ele usaria o último dinheiro que tinha para comprar uma passagem de ônibus só de ida para Austin, onde seus irmãos moravam.

Jensen POV

 

Jensen em seu quarto de hospital deixava rolar uma lágrima de tristeza, tentando ligar várias vezes novamente para Jared sem obter resposta. Caixa postal. Ele devia ter desligado o celular. Sabia que haviam se amado na casa dele durante a tempestade e que havia sido amável e doce com ele, mas porque não conseguia ser mais assim? Encontrou uma resposta, Jared estava fugindo dele desde a manhã seguinte. Então juntou todas as peças, sua noiva Daneel, que jogou na cara dele desde que chegou, seus deboches, sua forma de tratar Jared...Era isso que estava afastando-o. Precisava mudar tudo isso. Estava completamente apaixonado por Jared e não podia permitir que ele escapasse por entre seus dedos mais uma vez na vida...

Fim Jensen POV

 

Pela manhã, Jared estava tomando um gole de café para ir para a rodoviária e seu celular tocou mais uma vez. Era Jensen. Pensou se devia atender. Achou que era hora de Jensen merecer umas respostas.

\- Fala, Ackles.

Jensen sorriu de felicidade ao ouvir aquela voz.

\- Jay, eu só quero que me escute ta bem? Promete me ouvir com atenção?

\- Prometo. – respondia automaticamente enquanto mordia um pedaço de pão e olhava para sua mala no chão.

\- Eu quero te pedir desculpas, homem bonito...

Jared parou de mastigar.

\- Jay, isso não aconteceu por acaso, eu to apaixonado por você e sinto ciúme demais cara... me entende por favor...eu peço desculpas pelo que falei ontem e por tudo que falei até hoje...- houve uma pausa

\- Você vai fazer de novo Jensen...você vai se arrepender quando sair do hospital e ver que todos te olham com raiva, ver sua conta zerada e vai correr pra tal da Daneel... Por isso eu to indo pra Austin pedir ajuda dos meus irmãos agora...

\- O QUE?! Não, Jay você não pode fazer isso comigo, por favor meu amor, eu amo você Jared!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Jared refletiu por um longo momento que para Jensen pareceram horas. Ambos com seus pensamentos mas Jensen com mais desespero ao ouvir que o outro ia para Austin.

\- Que diferença faz agora o amor se não temos o que comer? – respondeu tentando ser frio.

\- Que diferença faz, Jay? Eu tenho um advogado em Austin, vou ligar para ele assim que bater dez horas e ele vai obrigar meu pai a me devolver o que é meu, ele não pode me deserdar por causa da minha condição e você sabe disso! A conta é minha! Eu ganhei esse dinheiro com o meu trabalho e posso provar tudo isso a justiça...ele pode me emprestar um dinheiro porque é meu amigo...vamos ajeitar nossa vida? Não foi o que você disse aqui no hospital? Não vá para Austin sem mim...por favor...só o que te peço...

Jared pensou.

\- E sua noiva? Não ta te esperando?

\- Jay, eu praticamente não falo com ela desde que botei os olhos em você na casa do meu pai, com aquele cavalo... Eu to louco por você como jamais estive...Deixa eu ser sua família....

Aquela frase tocou fundo na alma de Jared...família...Era tudo que ele não tinha. Baixou a cabeça e os fios castanho claros desceram por seu rosto junto com uma lágrima. Olhou para o teto. Jensen se emocionou igualmente.

\- Por favor, me diga que você ainda ta ai na linha...eu ouço sua respiração. Tudo que Michelle me falou foi pouco, eu sei que sou um grosseirão com você e isso vai mudar a partir de hoje...ok Jay? Me responde qualquer coisa, eu to me humilhando cara...

Jared apenas chorava, não conseguia dizer nada. Tanta coisa vinha a sua mente ao mesmo tempo.

\- Jay, apenas me espera sair do hospital, faltam só mais dois dias e vamos juntos pra Austin e nunca mais voltamos aqui...lá vamos conseguir vender sua casa ok?

\- Jensen...- ele falou – Só farei tudo isso depois de ouvir você terminar com sua noiva...

Jensen fechou os olhos sorrindo, tendo certeza que Jared o amava ainda e que sua chance foi concedida.

\- Eu ligo pra ela na sua frente, meu amor, você vai ouvir o que você quiser...ta bem?

\- Ta ok... Daqui há pouco eu to ai...

Jensen sorria todo bobo e seu coração estava disparado. Finalmente seu moreno gostoso era só dele, e faria de tudo para nunca mais desapontá-lo.


	12. Os amantes

Capítulo 12

Os amantes

 

Quando Jared chegou ao hospital e entrou no quarto, levou um susto ao ver Donna lá com seu filho. Jensen chorava e olhou para ele. Parou na porta, baixou a cabeça e assim que ela o viu, ele fechou a porta rapidamente. Andou alguns metros quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Era Donna.

\- Jared!

Ele se encolheu um pouco quase despercebidamente e se virou.

\- Me desculpe, eu já estou indo embora...não briga comigo...

Ela de repente o abraçou. Jared ficou sem reação e apenas pôs as mãos nas costas dela.

\- Desculpe a mim por favor, meu querido...- disse ela chorando – Eu só queria meu filho bem mas feliz também...

Ela o olhou e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Eu saí de casa, Jared... Rogers não quer aceitar o filho, isso é um problema dele. Jensen saiu da minha barriga, será meu filho para sempre, chorei muito esses dias em que Rogers não me deixava sair pra vir ver meu filho...

Jared começou a chorar.

\- A senhora está na casa de quem?

\- De uma amiga... mas eu queria tanto estar com meu filho, Jared... e....- ela baixou a cabeça – Com você.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou chorando compulsivamente, parados no corredor.

\- Eu te amo tanto Jared... eu me odiei por sentir raiva de você no dia do acidente, mas não porque vocês se gostam, mas porque meu filho estava no hospital pode me entender?

\- S-sim, eu entendo – disse ele enxugando as lágrimas.

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito.

\- Vocês estão bem depois de tudo?

Jared sorriu sem graça.

\- Acho que sim, Donna...Jensen significa muito para mim...

\- E você acha que há espaço para uma senhorinha na sua casa?

Eles riram chorando ainda.

\- Claro que sim! Claro, mas eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho mais comida, Michelle estava me ajudando... Jensen e eu queríamos ir para Austin tentar viver perto dos meus irmãos...

\- Não há necessidade, filho. Eu tenho o bastante e que é meu. Podemos repartir o que tivermos, o que acha? Faço tudo para estar perto de vocês dois...

Ele a abraçou apertadamente, respirando aliviado e feliz. Era como ter uma família de novo, não conseguia medir sua comoção e felicidade.

\- A senhora...- falava entre soluços – Não sabe o quanto eu a amo, o quanto seu gesto significa para mim...

\- Eu sei sim, Jared... vamos dar a boa notícia a Jensen?

Eles entraram no quarto de Jensen que estava irritado.

\- Mas o que está havendo? Por que fui largado aqui? Vocês sabem que não estou andando...

Os três conversaram por muito tempo e por fim Jensen estava chorando abraçado a mãe.

\- Mãe eu te amo tanto...tanto...

\- Eu sei meu amor... eu vou até a casa da Eunis pegar minhas coisas para ir para casa com Jared está bem meu amor?

\- Não precisa, eu levo a senhora, lhe ajudo – disse Jared

\- Não meu querido, vamos evitar falatórios e a casa dela é muito perto da minha... Em algumas horas estarei de volta.

Ela saiu toda contente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eles se olharam e sorriram tão contentes que Jared se inclinou para beijar Jensen e o beijo foi o mais gostoso que já haviam dado. Jensen acariciou o rosto do outro.

\- Eu não acredito que isso tá acontecendo, Jay...é demais pra ser verdade.

\- Eu sei... eu acho que tudo que sempre tivemos medo, se concretizou mas parece que o medo era maior do que o bicho papão...

Ambos riram. Ficaram o resto da tarde assim, se curtindo, se adorando, vendo o futebol na tv do quarto.

Quando bateu quase dezessete horas, Donna chegou com algumas malas ao quarto de Jensen. Eles se despediram. Ela beijou o filho e quando Jared foi se despedir, sentiram vergonha e respeito por ela. Jared deu um beijo na testa de Jensen, que deixou rolar lágrimas.

\- Eu quero ir embora com vocês...

\- Acho que amanhã você já vai embora, Jen...a gente vem te buscar ok? Tudo vai ficar bem. – respondeu Jared.

\- Sim, meu filho, amanhã voltamos para te buscar, foi o que ouvi o médico dizer, que iria te liberar amanhã... – Disse Donna – Você vai ficar livre desse hospital e vai comer a comidinha da mamãe – todos riram.

Em seguida os dois foram embora e Jensen voltou a chorar comovido com a atitude da mãe.

Já na caminhonete, Donna evitou olhares das pessoas da cidade, trazia um aspecto sisudo no rosto, de enfado misturado com indignação.

\- Como essas pessoas podem? – comentou ela – São meus amigos e começam a se comportar como idiotas, como se eu tivesse perdido meu filho...

Jared a olhou.

\- Donna, isso tudo é muito horrível e eu lamento que tenha que passar por isso, mas as pessoas precisam aprender a respeitar os outros... Vamos passar por isso juntos ta? – ele deu a mão a ela, ela olhou a mão de Jared e a segurou, levando a boca e dando um beijo na mão dele. Jared sorriu.

Ao chegarem em casa, ela ficou estarrecida como ele havia abandonado a casa por causa de Jensen. Tudo estava bagunçado e sujo e ela trocou de roupa para começar a arrumar e limpar. Jared tentou demovê-la da idéia mas ela estava relutante, não aceitava que a casa dele ficasse daquele jeito.

Jared então foi para a cama e acabou dormindo um pouco. Ao acordar, sentiu um cheiro delicioso pela casa. Um aroma de limpeza misturado ao aroma de comida. A barriga roncou. Levantou-se, foi até ela na cozinha seguindo o cheiro maravilhoso e de costas lembrou muito sua mãe. Ele estava comovido demais durante aquele dia, sentou a mesa deixando uma lágrima rolar. Donna o viu.

\- Querido... pode parar de se emocionar. Vamos ser felizes?

Ele sorriu.

\- Sim, claro mas parece um sonho bom...daqueles que eu não tenho há muito tempo...

Ela se sentou:

\- Filho, se não quiser ficar aqui, quiser realmente vender a casa para ir para Austin, eu lhe ajudo está bem? Se eu puder ir junto com vocês dois ficarei muito feliz...

\- Claro que sim, Donna, você vai conosco para onde formos, isso não é nem um convite, é uma intimação – gargalharam.

Jantaram e em seguida foram dormir em definitivo depois daquele dia cansativo e emocionante.

No dia seguinte foram buscar Jensen. Ele, de fato, teve alta do hospital, com uma receita enorme de medicamentos e a indicação para a retirada dos pinos em dois meses, recomendações sobre a assepsia dos ferimentos e dos medicamentos. Donna levou tudo para o carro e Jared teve que empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Jensen até a caminhonete do lado de fora do Hunstville Memorial Hospital. Este resmungava.

\- Eu to parecendo um velho nessa cadeira!

\- Jen, é só até o carro, em casa você vai andar, o médico disse que pode andar de muletas... quer ficar calmo?

\- Sim, meu filho, é por pouco tempo... pra quem quase morreu você já tá resmungando muito! – disse Donna

Chegaram em casa e um quarto da casa já estava preparado para recebe-lo. Roupas limpas de cama e banho e o café da manhã cheirava muito bem.

\- Essa é minha mãe! – disse ele – A casa cheira muito bem quando ela ta presente!

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Freckles? – disse Jared dando um peteleco na orelha dele.

\- Ai, que minha mãe é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, uma mulher maravilhosa!

\- Ah nisso eu concordo! Mas eu também sei cozinhar ta certo enjoadinho?

Jensen riu para ele, sentiam-se felizes.

A tarde Jensen dormiu do esforço que fez depois do acidente para retornar a uma casa, andar de novo, subir escadas com a ajuda dos dois amores de sua vida. Estava exausto. Donna foi ver o arado que Jared fazia no celeiro. Deu opiniões e em seguida também foi descansar. Jared continuou no celeiro trabalhando.

Jensen acordou e não havia ninguém por perto como no hospital. Decidiu ver porque havia tanto silêncio na casa, pegou suas bengalas emprestadas do hospital e foi andando pelo corredor até se deparar com sua mãe dormindo na cama de um dos quartos. Aquela visão era boa demais. Ela dormia cansada como um bebê.

Então ele decidiu saber onde estava Jared. Desceu as escadas com toda a dificuldade. Olhou o relógio da parede, já eram quatro da tarde. Abriu a porta que dava para o quintal, a saída da cozinha de onde se via a parte do lado e de trás da fazenda. Avistou Jared no celeiro.

\- Isso não vai ser fácil... – disse a si mesmo vendo o quanto teria que se locomover até lá. Começou a caminhar lentamente com as muletas e quando estava nem na metade do caminho, sentiu-se zonzo e chamou Jared fracamente.

Jared o avistou e largou tudo, começando a correr em sua direção, de calça jeans sem camisa, com um chapéu de cowboy. Jensen se permitiu cair nos braços do outro quando Jared o segurou.

\- Você tá maluco?! O que tá fazendo aqui fora Jen?!

\- Eu...queria te ver... – ele olhava para aqueles braços fortes, dourados do sol, brilhando e para os olhos azuis do outro – Como eu faço loucuras por você não é Jay?

Jared sorriu e o pegou no colo. Jensen riu-se.

\- Ah meu Deus sendo carregado por esse homem!! Você quer me matar de tesão, Padalecki?

\- Cala a boca porque você é um cara lindo, Jen e estar te carregando vai me deixar de pau duro...- dizia ofegante.

Ao chegarem na porta da cozinha, Jared o colocou no chão e em seguida se agachou cansado com as mãos nos joelhos.

\- Uhhh ta pesadinho ein!

Jensen se esticou para dar um tapa nele, sem conseguir alcança-lo.

\- Jay... – Jensen levou a mão ao short, era verão, sua ereção estava visível demais – Olha o que você me causa...

Jared riu e levou a mão ao chapéu de cowboy colocando um fiapo de mato na boca como fazia as vezes. Em seguida passou a mão pelo peito e abdome suados.

\- Você quer esse corpo, Freckles? Fica bom logo – ele se aproximou de Jensen e o beijou na boca.

Jensen o segurou.

\- Não faz isso... maldade comigo... vamos pro quarto.

\- Sua mãe ta ai, ta doido?

\- Ela ta dormindo...

\- Não, Jensen – sussurravam sem nem saber porque.

\- E quando vou ter você? – Jensen ficou com raiva

\- A noite, depois que ela dormir... pode ser.

\- Pode ser Jay? Eu mal consigo ficar te olhando sem ficar de pau duro...

\- Você pensa que eu não?

\- Promete essa noite... que você vai ser meu?

Jared andou pra lá e pra cá, sorrindo um sorriso lindo mastigando o cabo de capim.

\- Ta bem...

A noite chegou com muitas promessas. Eles não paravam de se olhar discretamente enquanto viam televisão com Donna na sala. Ela assistia seus shows de tv favoritos e eles a acompanhavam por educação e respeito.

Jared olhava Jensen lascivamente sem que ela notasse, o loiro havia emagrecido no hospital, estava barbado e continuava lindo de matar. Ao chegar vinte e uma horas, Donna despediu-se deles com um beijo na testa e foi para seu quarto dormir.

Eles se olharam e esperaram mais um pouco. Jared fez um aceno com a mão para que Jensen esperasse ela pegar no sono e não fossem surpreendidos e não a surpreendessem de maneira negativa. Se ela acordasse no meio da noite, não queriam que ela fosse até o quarto de Jensen e ele não estivesse lá.

Jared se levantou em meia hora e foi até a porta do quarto dela. Donna dormia quietinha, roncava. Então ele ajudou Jensen a ir para o quarto. Jared poderia se levantar muito mais rápido do que ele e fingir ajuda-lo do que se Jensen fosse para o quarto dele.

Jensen deitou-se na cama enquanto Jared trancava a porta com o maior cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Jared foi até ele e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Só aquela visão já deixou Jensen ereto e pronto, ele mordia os lábios carnudos observando aquele strip tease.

\- Tira tudo, gostoso... Jay eu quero você todo dentro de mim...

O moreno sorria e o provocava. Então deitou sobre ele, o beijando calmamente mas Jensen não queria calma. Estava desde antes do acidente sedento por aquele homem então pegou os cabelos de Jared que iam até quase os ombros e puxou sua cabeça para junto, colando as bocas vasculhando a boca de Jared com a língua.

\- Calma, loiro... – disse Jared ofegante

\- Calma é o cacete...eu to louco por você... Eu sou louco por você... você ainda não entendeu que eu não aguento mais só te olhar? – puxou Jared com somente um braço e nesse momento sua força foi enorme. Jensen quase não podia se mover, com um braço engessado e uma perna com pinos mas com uma só mão vasculhava o corpo todo do moreno. – Delicioso – disse tirando sua própria cueca – Me fode...

\- Heyy, fica calmo ou você vai acordar sua mãe da pior maneira que pode imaginar...

Jensen sequer o ouvia, puxou seu corpo nú para junto do seu e Jared pôde sentir o seu calor, seu cheiro, toda aquela vontade. Então começou a massagear a entrada do loiro com os dedos, este gemeu baixinho. Jared então foi buscar lubrificante e o lambuzou todo já sentindo vontade de estar todo dentro dele.

\- Vai aguentar? – perguntou o moreno que começava a suar no peito e Jensen amava, se curvou para lamber seu suor.

\- Mete porra...

Ao ouvir aquilo Jared não teve dó, em poucos segundos estava dentro de Jensen que gemia de dor mas suplicava por mais. Faziam tudo de uma maneira torta por causa da perna de Jensen mas ainda assim gemiam baixinho. Jensen puxou o corpo do moreno para mais junto e dizia coisas obscenas.

\- Você não comeu aquela vadia né?

Jared se movimentava dentro dele e o olhou gemendo.

\- O que? Quem? – perguntava gemendo

\- Você não comeu a Michelle né? – então desferiu um tapa na bunda de Jared, em seguida outro tapa no ombro e então segurou seu rosto com força para beijá-lo. – Eu to com ciúmes ainda e eu queria muito te espancar, tesão...você é meu, fala...

\- Sou seu...- respondeu Jared de olhos fechados achando que ia gozar com aquele tratamento a qualquer momento. – Não faz isso, eu gozo assim...

Jensen segurou os cabelos dele puxando com força. Então Jared segurou o loiro pressionando seu pescoço.

\- Você pensa que pode comigo, Ackles? Eu sou o dobro mais forte que você e se eu quiser eu te imobilizo nessa cama e vou te comer tanto que amanhã você nem anda...

\- É isso que to implorando...

\- Ah bom, eu tava te poupando porque você acaba de sair do hospital mas já vi que você ta merecendo...

\- Você beijou aquela puta?

\- Pára Jensen, vou brochar...

O loiro então o puxou para beijar e mordeu os lábios dele.

\- Eu te amo...

Jared não aguentou. Atingiu o orgasmo dentro do loiro e gemeu baixo querendo gemer muito alto. Jensen se masturbava e atingia o orgasmo também, derramando tudo em sua barriga. Jared se jogou para o lado pesadamente, ofegante, suando. Eles ficaram se observando. Jensen passou o braço por trás da cabeça e correu os olhos por todo o corpo do moreno. Então Jared o olhou e aqueles olhos verdes e as sardas que combinavam tanto, aquele homem era sua casa. Desde sempre.


End file.
